Maximum Ride: Dark Angels
by Weird But Normal
Summary: The Flock never regrouped after Itex and Angel and Nudge found their parents, leaving Max alone. Max went to New York and is now the leader of the gang Dark Angels. One day she runs into Fang and the guys. What will happen? What will Max do?FAX.
1. Unexpected Discoveries

**Kso, yeah, my first fanfic. I hope you like it. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, unfortunately. Although the plot is mine.**

**Gangs**

The smell of burgers on the grill wafted up to me as I sat slouched in a lawn chair. _Mmm, _I thought,_ Hamburgers._

"Yo, Rico," I shouted across the yard, "How long until your done with those things? I'm starving!"

The young man stationed at the grill turned to look at me. "Not long Max. How many do you want?"

I smiled, "How many do ya got?"

"Six." was the reply.

"Well then, I'll have five, that way you still get one. Sound good?" Rico nodded and turned back to the grill, not asking about my large appetite. He started whistling and dancing a bit as he cooked.

Okay, so if you haven't guessed it (And it's kinda obvious from the title of the story) I am Maximum Ride. Yes, _The_ Maximum Ride. The human/avian hybrid who saved the world six years ago, from a multi-million-dollar international super company full of world-dominating whackos. Itex for short.

Anyway, after the whole ordeal in Germany, Nudge, Angel, Total and I all headed back to the US to try and find Fang and the guys. After two years of searching and not finding anything, Nudge and Angel decided that they wanted to find their parents. We found Angel's first, and then Nudge's and Total went to live with Angle, which left just me.

Both Angel and Nudge's families were more than willing to let me stay with them, but I refused, not wanting to be a burden in their new lives. I didn't go back to the Martinez's either, even though I know new that they were my real family, for the same reasons.

That's when I came to New York. I lived on the streets until Rico took me in. He's a few years older than me, and as it turned out, he was a member of a gang called the Dark Angels. I almost laughed when I heard that. It didn't take too long for me to be initiated into the gang, seeing as how I can kick just about any humans butt. I climbed the latter in the gang quickly due to my fighting skills until I was second in command. Then, when the original leader was killed in a fight, I took over.

All of that happened in four years, and I've been leader of the Dark Angels for two. Not bad for twenty years old huh?

So currently the entire gang was gathered at our head quarters for a BBQ. Our head quarter is actually an old abandoned three story house that we kinda took over. It's nice though, since we fixed it up. It has a nice big backyard for gatherings such as this, and the house is big enough to accommodate up to ten people at a time.

I was just sitting there enjoying the sun, when I heard voices yelling from the front of the house. I instantly went on high alert, since, generally speaking, gang members + raised voices trouble.

"Rico, get someone else to watch the grub and come with me." I said as I walked into the house, Rico just behind me.

He stopped me at the door saying, "Wait here, I'll go first." I rolled my eyes at him but nodded. "Good girl" He said with a smile.

I watched as Rico walked down the front steps and into the front yard, where a bunch of my guys stood surrounding three other people. Rico walked up to them and I heard him ask what they wanted. I didn't hear the reply, but it apparently ticked Rico and the rest of the gang off. A few of my guys stepped forward threateningly, and the strangers immediately slipped into a fighting stance. I frowned as I stared at the middle person. He looked familiar somehow. _Hmm, dark skin, black hair that cover his eyes up front…_I t dawned on me then.

"Hold up! " I yelled as I walked down the front steps.

The three people looked at me in surprise as the crowd parted to let me through. The middle guy stared at me for a moment before quietly whispering, "Max?"

I looked at him, and then smiled lightly, "Hello Fang."

**So, what do ya think? I'm open for comments. Like I said Its my first fanfic, so any advice it good!**  



	2. Searching

**Okey-day then, so here is Chapter 2, thanks for all the Reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even a guy, so how would I be James Patterson? Sorry to say, I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer: The plot is my own invention! Mwhahahahahaha! Erm...okay, I'm done now…**

"Hey Fang, where are we gonna go now?" The Gasman looked over at me, the question written all over his face.

I looked back at him and sighed, "I don't know Gazzy. I guess we'll just head north up the coast." I saw his face fall and suppressed another sigh. As hard as it was to admit, it was the truth. I didn't know. We had spent the past six years looking for Max and the girls, ever since we had heard about what happened in Germany. We had started on the west coast and worked our way across the country, exploring just about every inch of the US, but we never found anything. Right know we were somewhere over Georgia, and heading north. I had even stopped at that Dr. Martinez's house, but she hadn't seen Max for over four years.

The constant searching was wearing on the guys, I could tell. Gazzy didn't smile as much, Iggy was more quiet, and neither one seemed to be near as exited about building bombs anymore. I was afraid that they were starting to lose all hope that we would ever find the girls.

God, I missed Max. Of course I missed Nudge and Angle too, but without Max, I just wasn't me. She was my person, the one person that I could tell everything to and not be worried about what they would think or say about it. That was Max. Well, I guess I didn't tell her everything, even though I should have. I never told her how I felt, and then I decided to move up a couple rungs on the latter of idiocy and leave. Now that I look back, that was the biggest mistake that I possible could have made, and I did it. _Well Fang, I guess that you really are just that smart. Way to go genius!_

I was suddenly yanked out of my wandering thoughts by Iggy slapping his hand to his forehead, dropping about five feet in the air, and yelling, "Oh my God! I've got it!"

"What did you get Ig?" I asked

"I can't believe we never - _I _never - thought of this before! I am so stupid!"

"Iggy," I yelled, "I would be really nice if you told what exactly you got! Spill it man!"

Iggy looked at me and smiled, and then stated matter-of-factly, "New York."

"What about New York?"

"Fang," said Iggy seriously, "Max loved New York."

I dawned on me. Max loved New York, so why wouldn't she go to live there? "Iggy, you are a genius! I can't believe we never thought of that!" I was actually exited enough by this to forget about being Mr. Calm and Cool.

Iggy smiled again, "I try"

"Okay guys, let's go! To New York it is!" I tuned more to the North and started to pick up speed. _Max, here we come!_

_I am so stupid! _I thought, _how did I ever think that we would be able to find her in New York?_ We were flying above the busy streets of NYC. Hundreds of cars honked on the street as thousands of people crowded the side walks, trying to get where ever they needed to be. I looked over at Gazzy and Iggy, who seemed to have picked up on my train of thoughts and were flying around gloomily. _This is impossible._

"Well, it was a good idea at the time guys. Come on; let's go find a place to stay." I turned, tilting my wing slightly to go into a graceful arc, and headed for a part of town that looked quieter. I guess that it would be called the Ghettos, and I figured that it would be a good place to find some old abandoned building to stay the night in.

After about ten minutes, I landed, saying that we should walk from here to cut down on suspicions, since for some reason three guys with wings landing in the back yard of an abandoned house to stay the night, might be somewhat odd. I wonder why? It's completely normal to me.

We started walking down the street, stuck in our own thoughts. My head snapped up though as we were passing and old three story house. I could hear someone yelling in the back yard, and one voice, a girl's, sounded oddly familiar, so that it sent shivers down my spine.

"Hey Rico, how long until you are done with those things? I'm starving!"

"Not long Max, how many do ya want?" came the reply, it sounded like a guy.

I looked at Iggy to see him listening intently, "You don't think…?"

"How many have ya got?" Asked the girl, Max apparently. The thought make be shiver.

"Six." yelled the guy.

There was a laugh, "I'll take five then, that way you can still have one! Sound good?" The girl laughed again. I stared hard at Iggy.

"That's her." he whispered.

I immediately turned to walk up to the house, the guys' right behind me. I opened the gate to the chain-link fence around the front yard, and stepped through. As soon as we stepped foot into the yard, two big guys I hadn't noticed before got up from the front porch and started walking down to us.

"Erasers?" Asked Gazzy. I shook my head. the guys weren't perfect enough to be Erasers. They were both Hispanic, and amazingly built. One guy had his head completely shaved and was shirtless. There were tattoos scrawled all over his chest and arms, and one of a tiger getting ready to pounce on his head. The other guy was wearing a loose sleeveless shirt, and his head was shaved so that there were two wide strips of hair on either side of his head that joined in the back to form a singles Mohawk. It kinda reminded me of a skunk actually. Like Pepe Le Pew. He too was covered in tattoos similar to his friends.

"Whoa whoa whoa, mis amigos. Where do you think you are going?" Asked the bald guy as the reached us. I put on my impassive mask and stared them at the. "We are looking for Max" I said quietly, deciding to cut straight to the point. The guys exchanged a look.

"And why would that be?" Asked Pepe.

"None of your business" I said easily.

"Oh really?" The first guy asked, "Well, let's make it my business." At that he let out a shrill whistle, and more people started appearing and surrounding us. I stood still, watching carefully.

"Hey guys, look at what we've go here, three little boys on the wrong side of the tracks." yelled Pepe. He was awarded with laughs and snickers all around. I was really starting to hate this guy.

Suddenly the crowd parted as another guy walked right up to me. He was Hispanic also, but he had blue eyes. He was tall and muscular, with a shaved head. His shirt was stuffed into his back pocket, hanging out partially. I figured that he must be the leader.

"What do you want here?" he asked, "this is Dark Angel's turf..."

"The Dark Angels, huh?" I replied, "Cute name."

That seemed to have struck a cord. The leader guy frowned and a couple of his buddies stepped forward threateningly. I slid into a fighting stance, and felt Iggy and Gazzy do the same. Suddenly a voice rang out from the door way of the house.

"Hold up!" The crowd parted again to reveal a young woman walking toward us. She was wearing a pair of low cut camo cargo pants, and a tight white tank-top that was short enough to leave about an inch of skin showing above her pants. She had pale skin and brown eyes, and I could see tattoos on her bare arms, though not as extensive as the other guys. Her blonde hair fell in a flat sheet down to the middle of her back, and it swished back and forth slightly as she came toward us.

She stopped right in front of me. I stared at her for a second before finally managing to whisper, "Max?"

Max smiled slightly, "Hello Fang."

I gaped at her, she was, amazingly, even more beautiful now than the last time I saw her. "Max?" I whispered again. She smiled a little bit bigger.

"Boss, you know this guy?" Asked the guy who I had thought was the leader.

"Yes Rico, she replied. This is Fang, the one that I told you about. On his left is Iggy, and to his right is the Gasman." Max turned and smiled at Iggy and Gazzy. "How's it goin guys?"

Suddenly Gazzy launched himself forward and wrapped his arms around Max. Just about everyone around us started to step forward, but Max said, "Don't worry guys, its fine." and they backed off.

I looked at her. "Max," I asked, "what does he mean by Boss?"

"Well, Fang," She said calmly, "This is my gang. The Dark Angels."

I gaped at her some more. Gazzy, who had dislodged himself from Max, looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head, and Iggy just stared at he with a confused and surprised look on his face.

"_Your _gang? As in you…"

"As in I lead them" she said. She looked at my face and her smile disappeared. "We have a lot to talk about Fang. Come on, let's go inside." I just nodded. She turned back to her gang "everyone go back to the barbeque" She ordered, "Make sure someone brings us up some food to my office. Rico, Fang, Gazzy, Iggy, you all come with me."

And with that she turned and walked up the steps, disappearing inside, Rico, me and the guys following behind her.

**Well, that definitely took a long time to write. So, what do ya think? Reviews are always good!**

**Thanks ya'll!**


	3. The House

**Sorry it took so long people, but I've been kinda busy. School just started for me. And by the way, to all of you who started like a couple weeks ago, may I just say, North Western US, ROCKS! Welcome to Oregon, where school doesn't start until Sept. 5th! Woopie! So anyway, here goes. And I hope that you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. So there. Weiner snitsels…**

**Claimer: The plot is mine, along with any of the extra characters! Like Rico and so on. **

**So, yeah…**

**Fang's POV**

As I followed Max through the front door and into the house, I looked around with awe. Well, my version of awe at least. Witch, okay, isn't much, but whatever. Anyway, while the outside of the house looked decidedly run down, with old style windows with broken shutters and rotten looking pieces of wood, the inside was a whole different story. Honestly, I want to know who the interior designer is, just so that I could give them a pat on the back. Or a slightly less blank stare. Yeah, I like that idea better.

The first thing I noticed was the stair case. It was wide enough to fit about four regular sized stair cases side by side, and lead up to the second story of the house. A large balcony stretched around the back and both side walls, with multiple doors set into them, probably leading to bed rooms. The wood of the stair case was a beautiful dark brown color, with a brilliant red shag carpet draped down the middle; fitted perfectly to the shape of the steps, that left about a foot of wood visible on each side. The carpet went all the way to the top, and then went round the balcony, again contrasting with the dark colored wood of the railing. The bottom step rested about twenty feet from the back wall, and there seemed to be storage space beneath the steps.

The walls of the house were also wood, a lighter color that contrasted with the dark hard wood floors that stretched throughout the room. The entire bottom floor of the house seemed to be one gigantic room, with one corner set aside for a large kitchen. Rugs dotted the floor, a particularly large red one set in front of a beautiful wood fire place constructed of gray stone. The fire was out right know, probably since it was the middle of summer, but that didn't stop people from lounging on the huge black sofas an chairs situated in front of the fire place.

As we passed by the people in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at us with suspicion. They were all tough looking, with toned muscles and fierce expressions. There were blacks, Asians, Mexicans, you name it. It seemed like this gang consisted of just about every race thought of. I noticed that the all had an identical set of tattoos, a pair of wings, one on each side of their collar bones. When they turned I saw a matching set on their backs, one wing on each shoulder. I looked at Max's back in front of me, and sure enough there were two wings tattooed onto her shoulders.

We were almost to the grand stair case now, and I turned my head to look at the kitchen. I wasn't given a chance to see much though, for at that moment a black sack was pulled over my head. I immediately started to panic and thrust my fists out into thin air, trying to hit my attacker. From the sound of it, Iggy and the Gasman were in a similar situation.

"Fang," I heard Max's voice and felt a hand touch my shoulder, "Calm down, its okay."

_Okay?! It's not okay! I have a freaking sack over my head! How is the okay? _I wanted to yell at her.

"Don't worry Fang" Max continued, still holing onto my shoulder, "We are not going to hurt you guys. I sorry about this and I know you hate it, but I can't allow you to see where we go. It could be a liability to the Fallen Angels, and I can't allow that. Just stay calm and let me and my men lead you, and we will take the bags off as soon as we get to where we are going." There was a pause, and then, "Trust me."

At those two words I relaxed a little, allowing her to lead me up the steps and to wherever we were going. _Trust me,_ she had said. Trust her. I knew I could trust Max; she would never let anything happen to a member of the flock. _Even an idiotic jerk like me,_ I thought.

At the top of the stairs we turned left, walked straight a bit, and turned left again. We stopped and I heard keys jangle, and then a door open. We were lead through the door, which closed behind us, and then the sacks were pulled off our heads.

**Short I know, but it just seemed like a good place to stop the chapter. Don't worry though, I am writing the next chapter right now, so keep your pants on and don't hate me. **

**And I promise that there will be more dialogue and fewer descriptions in the next chapter.**

**Toodles!**


	4. Six Years

**So here is that other chapter I promised. Don't worry, it will switch back to Max's point of view part way through. I personally am a little tired of Fang's.**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride is not mine, but the plot and extra characters are.**

**Fang's POV**

The room we were in was big, but not huge. There was a big wooden desk in the middle, with a couple of chairs in front of it and a large window was behind the desk, illuminating the room with natural light. There was also a small couch set against the right wall, and a small spiraling stair case in the back left hand corner that apparently led up to the third floor.

Max moved and sat behind the desk in a large black chair. Rico walked and stood behind her, and I felt a pang of jelousy as he put his hand on her shoulder.

_Who is this guy?_

**Max's POV**

I sat behind my desk, Rico at my shoulder, and looked at Fang, Gazzy, and Iggy.

They were all dirty and their cloths were practically rags, hanging off their thin bodies in tatters. I wondered when the last time they had had showers was, or haircuts for that matter. Both Fang and Gazzy's hair was long and knotted, hanging down to their sholders. Iggy's was shorter, but still longer than the last time I had seem him, six years ago.

_Six years ago…,_ I repeated to myself in my head. _Wow._

The Gasman, now 14, was tall and handsome. It hurt my heart to see the dark circles under his etched under his eyes. He didn't deserve them.

Iggy was a little taller than before, but not much. His blind eyes looked in my direction intently, a thousand questions written all over his face.

And then Fang. He was taller also, and his hair was longer. Even with his ratty hair and torn clothes he was gorgeouse. Wait, did I just say that? Huh, what can I say, I really missed the guy. His face was impassive as he looked at me. I saw his eyes flicker to Rico, and I suddenly became conciouse that the my friend still had his hand resting on my shoulder. I shrugged It of gently and returned my attention to the present.

"Okay Fang," I said, "You can ask me any question pertaining to the Flock, bu ti can't reveal anything about the Dark Angels"

He nodded and looked at me, beginning with the obviouse question, "Where were you?

_And so it begins._

**Yes another short one, but I have to go to bed, cuz its like 1:30 in the morning.**


	5. Busy Day

**Sup dawgs? So yeah, anyway, here is the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer****: Do I even need to say it? For those of you who haven't got it yet, No I do not own Maximum Ride. There, are you happy know? You made me cry…Sniff Okay, I'm done.**

**Max's POV**

So I told them my story, excluding anything and everything that had to do with the Dark Angels. I told them about what happened in Germany, about how we looked for them, and then went to find Angel and Nudge's families, and about how I then came to New York.

"That's when Rico found me. He took me in and cared for me, and then I came here." I finished. The guys just looked at me, mulling it all over. "And what about you guys?" I asked.

Fang answered, "We've been looking for you and the girls. For the entire past six years"

I could tell that he was a little hurt; all three of them were, because we had stopped looking after just two years. "Fang, Gazzy, Iggy, you have to understand. We looked our hardest for two full years. We hardly ate or slept and were constantly on the move. Nudge and Angel just couldn't take it anymore. It was changing them. They weren't the cute little energetic girls that you all remember. They were quiet, and depressed, we hardly ever had full conversations anymore. I just couldn't keep doing that to them."

'So why did you stop?" Gazzy asked me, and it killed me to see all of the hurt in his eyes, "I never thought that you would stop."

I sighed and looked at him, "I couldn't take it anymore either Gazzy. I was tired, and stressed, and I just wanted to relax. Something that I hadn't had a chance to do in 14 years. And I didn't stop, not completely. I have hundreds of gang members all over the country, in every single state, ready to report back to me if you were ever sighted. I flew to Texas my self after you made the headlines last year, but you were already gone. You're right Gazzy; I would never stop looking for you guys, _ever._"

I smiled at him, and he seemed to understand. I got up from behind my desk and went to give him a hug. He returned it willingly, almost knocking me off my feet. "I missed you Max, we all did." He whispered.

"I missed you guys too" I went over and hugged Iggy, and then just looked at Fang. He looked about ready to hug me, but at that moment the door burst open and a little blond haired girl rushed in.

"Mommy, mommy! Guess what happened at school today?" She yelled, and I crouched down as she ran into my arms. I picked her up and said, "I don't know, what happened?"

"At recess, Johnny dared Adam to climb all the way up and sit on top of the monkey bars, and I told him not too 'cause he could fall or get in trouble, but he did it anyway, and then he fell and broke his arm! Both of em got in trouble, and recess had to end early so every one was mad at them. Even me!"

"No way!" I said, my eyes big, "But you were a good girl right?"

"Yes way! And I promise I was a good girl. I even got a gold star today!"

I smiled, "Good job sweetie! I'm so proud of you!" At that point the little girl in my arms seemed to notice the three other people in the room.

"Mommy, who are they?"

I smiled again and turned so that she could see the guys properly, "Sarah honey, this is Gasman, Iggy, and Fang. Say hi."

"Hi!" Sarah said, with a wave of here little hand.

All three of the guys' eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their head. Fang was the first to regain his composure, which surprised me. "Hi there," he said, "My name is Fang, it's very nice to meet you."

Sarah stuck out her hand to shake and Fang took it gently, "It's very nice to meet you to Mr. Fang"

Gazzy and Iggy both followed with hellos, and then Sarah turned to look at me again. "Mommy, can I go watch T.V. and have a snack?"

"Not until you do your homework."

"Aww! Even though I got a gold star today?"

"I'll tell you what," I said, "Since you were such a good girl and got gold star today, you can have a snack before homework. But no T.V.!"

"Okay!" She said. I set her down and turned to Rico, "Could you please take Sarah down to the kitchen and get her a snack? I'll be fine here by myself." He nodded and led Sarah out the door. I watched them leave and then turned back to Fang and the guys. Fang stared at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Mommy?" he said, and raised an eye brow at me.

"Yeah," I replied, "She isn't mine though, not by birth. She is a human/avian hybrid also. I found her at the school in Germany when she was just a baby. I took her with me and cared for her. She is my daughter, just not by blood."

He seemed to relax a bit at that. In fact, all three of them did.

"Max," Gazzy suddenly said, "Will we get to see Angel and Nudge?"

"Yes," I replied," In fact, they should get here either late tonight, or early tomorrow. Probably tomorrow. They come to visit for about a month each summer, and periodically during the school year. They will be really surprised and thrilled to see you guys."

Gazzy and Iggy both smiled and fidgeted at that news, exited to see their flock members again. Fang even smiled a bit, which made me smile. _I'm going to get to see the flock together for the first time in six years. _This day was quickly becoming the best day of my life, and things would only get better when Nudge and Angel arrived. I bet Iggy was really exited to see, or at least hear, Nudge. They had always been really close.

"Okay guys," I said, snapping back to reality, "You guys look tired, and probably want a shower. Gazzy and Iggy, you guys can share the room at the end of the hall. There is a bathroom connected to it. Oh, and just a warning, do NOT snoop or wander around the house, or you will get in some serious trouble. Go to your room and no where else." Their eyes widened at this but they did as they were told. I looked at Fang. You can stay in here on the couch; all of the other rooms in the house are taken. My room is upstairs in you need anything, and there is a bathroom through the door to your left. Take as long of a shower as you would like"

Fang looked at me, and there was so much emotion in his eyes it hurt. "Max—"he started, but I cut him off by holding by hand up.

"Not now Fang. I have things to do and you need to get cleaned up and rested. Now go take a shower." And with that I turned and headed up the stairs to my room. As soon as I got there I flopped down on my big bed and let out a big sigh. I reached over and picked up the phone nest to the bed, dialing Nudge's cell phone number.

"Hey Nudge," I said when she answered, "You guys need to fly through and get here tonight. Fang, Gazzy, and Iggy are here" I held the phone away from my head as a torrent of exited squeals and screams erupted from the other end of the line. Nudge said they would get here as soon as possible, and then hung up. I put the phone back down and sighed again.

_Busy day…_

**So there ya go, it's longer and I hope ya like it!**

**And don't forget, **

**l**

**l Everyone loves reviews!**

**l**

**\ /**

**\/**


	6. Goodnight

**Hey, sorry guys, but I just haven't had any chances to update, but I promise to do it more often, and to give you good chapters. I've been thinking about the story a lot and have all kinds of good ideas, I even thought of a great way to start off the real excitement, but I'm not going to tell you what it is. Why? Well, because I'm just mean like that, so, HA! You're just going to have to wait for it! Neener neener! Also, there will be more Faxness.**

**Anyway, this is IMPORTANT!! You hear me? IMPORTANTE!!**

**I have decided that Sarah's hair will be brown, because I got a couple comment saying that she was too much like Angel, and I agree. And don't worry; she will be different in other ways too. So, yeah, that's it.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Maximum Ride in any way. Well, except in my sweet, sweet dreams.**

**Claimer****: Plot and all OCs are mine!**

**Fang's POV**

After Max left I decided to take her advice. I turned and walked through the door she had indicated and into an absurdly nice bathroom. I grabbed one of the exceedingly fluffy white towels and turned on the shower, waiting for it to get steaming hot before stepping in. I'll tell ya, I cannot remember the last time I had a shower that nice.

Once I felt all squeaky clean I tuned off the water and grabbed my towel. I stepped out of the shower and looked at my handy dandy waterproof watch to check the time. I figured I had been in the shower for a full hour or so. I looked around to grab my clothes and realized that I must have left them in my backpack, in Max's office. Wrapping my towel around my waist I opened the door and stepped out into the other room, just as Max descended the last step of the spiral stair case. I froze in the door way and stared at her, wondering if I should just go back in the bathroom for a minute. But to my surprise Max didn't look embarrassed at all. She didn't even start to blush!

Instead she just looked at me and said, "Oh, hey Fang. I was just heading down to the kitchen to get some food. Do you want anything? We've got all kinds of stuff."

I just stared at her for a second, and then finally managed, "Um…sure. I'll just have whatever you bring back."

She smiled, "Okay then." She started heading for the door, but stopped when I said, "Hey Max?"

"Yeah?"

"This doesn't…um…bother you?" She laughed when I gestured down at my mostly naked self.

"Don't flatter yourself Fang. Besides, I live in a house that is usually occupied by males with bodies just as good as yours. Trust me; the occasional half naked guy is not an uncommon thing for me." And with that, she turned and walked out the door.

I tuned and resumed my search for my clothes, shaking my head as I did so.

_What a weirdo._

_**Max POV**_

As soon as the door closed behind me, I paused and took a deep breath. Sure, what I said was true, I saw guys with their shirts off all the time, but Fang, so wet, and in just a towel, with the chest, and the abs…

I shook my head and took another deep breath, trying to collect my thoughts. I headed down to the kitchen, passing through the sitting room on my way. There were a few people lounging on couches in front of the TV, but by this time it was well after dark, and most people had gone home already. Grabbing some cold pizza and a couple warm Cokes, I headed back upstairs.

I walked in to find Fang lounging against a wall staring out the window. When I came in he turned, shoving off from the wall and coming to take the food from my hands.

"Thanks," I said, "I'll be right back; I've got to go tuck Sarah into bed." He just nodded and mumbled an Okay.

I turned and walked out the door and down the hall so Sarah's room. I opened the door to find her sitting in bed reading one of her favorite story books. She didn't even look up when I walked in.

"Okay sweetie" I said as I walked over to her bed, "Times up."

"Aww! But mommy, just a few more minutes?"

'I'm sorry baby, but no. You've got school tomorrow so you need to go to bed on time."

She sighed but lay down, putting a bookmark to mark her page first. I went through all the motions of tucking the covers tightly around her on all sides, and then bent to kiss her forehead. She looked up at me with her beautiful green eyes and said, "I love you mommy"

I smiled, "I love you too Sarah."

"You better!"

"I do! Sleep tight and God bless you baby"

"You too mommy."

I turned and walked to the door. I turned off the light, "Good night Sarah." I said quietly, before walking out the door.

**Okay, I know that its not super long, but I'll post another chapter soon. Major Faxness in the next chappie by the way. Hope you like!**


	7. Just like old times

**Kay, so here it is, the next chapter is up. There is Major Faxness in this one, so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Maximum Ride**

**Claimer: plot & OCs are mine.**

**Max POV**

After I finished tucking in Sarah, I stopped by Iggy and Gazzy's room and found them already in bed, snoring loudly. I smiled as I closed the door, _just like old times._

When I got to my office door, I took a deep breath and walked in. Fang was sitting on the corner of my desk, the untouched food sitting beside him. "I thought that I would wait for you." he explained.

"Well, gee, thanks," I said. I walked up and grabbed the food, while he grabbed the two Cokes, "Why don't we go up to my room and eat? It's more comfortable up there."

"Okay," was all I got. I turned and started up the small staircase to my room. When we got all the way up there I saw Fang looking around curiously.

My room was no great thing. At least, I didn't think so, but maybe that's just because I was used to it. My big four poster bed sat against one wall. It had white drapes hanging loosely from the top, and a white and black comforter, covered near the head of the bed with white pillows. On the wall across from my bed was a long, short dresser, above which was situated a flat screen HDTV. On the wall to the right of my bed was a set of double doors that led to my master bathroom and across from those was a pair of beautiful French doors that led out onto a big wrap around deck. The wall my bed was set against was painted red, while the others were all a creamy white color.

Okay, so maybe I lied. All in all, my room is pretty freaking awesome.

"So, what do you think?"

Fang turned and looked and me, "Wow," was all he seemed to be able to say.

"Come on, I said," walking over and sitting against the headboard of my bed.

Fang came over and joined me sitting close, but not close enough that we were actually touching. I handed him a couple pieces of pizza, Hawaiian, his favorite if I remember correctly, and he handed me a coke. I opened the can and the pop of the lid seemed absurdly loud in the awkward silence. I didn't know where to start. Finally I turned to him, "So…what do you think so far?"

"Well," he said turning to look at me, "I think it's all pretty crazy. I never would have thought that you would be in a gang, let alone end up leading one. But the accommodations aren't half bad, so I'm not complaining."

I smiled again, I seem to be doing that a lot today, "Well, I'm glad you like it."

"Although," he said, and when I looked he had a smirk on his face, "It could use a little more black, if only to remind you of me."

I laughed at that, "Shut up, you jerk!" I punched him in the arm playfully, and he feigned being hurt, clutching his arm and falling onto his side. And then all the sudden it was just like it used to be, like it was before the flock split up. We leaned against each other and laughed until it hurt, then started laughing again as soon as we caught a glimpse of each others faces. Tears streamed down my face from the effort of laughing, and it was like things were just healing themselves, without any real work from me or Fang. It was almost like things were exactly back to normal. Well, our version of normal at least.

Once we finally calmed down to just giggles, we just sat there, trying to get our breath back. My head was resting on Fangs shoulder, and he had his head against the headboard. I picked my head up and turned to look at him, just as he did the same. Our eyes met and it seemed like I couldn't look away from those dark brown irises. The giggles stopped and Fang leaned in to me, bringing his face, his lips, closer to my own. He stopped when our lips were just centimeters apart, and I could feel hi breath tickling my face. I looked into his eyes again, and then our lips were touching, and he was kissing me, and I was kissing him back, and it was pure and total bliss.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arm around his neck, raising my other hand to place it on top of the hand that he had put on the side of my face. His other hand came to rest on my waist, pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. After what seemed like only seconds he pulled away, looking into my eyes again.

"What?" I asked confused by his expression of pain and guilt.

"Max I…I just…I have to say…" He stammered, which was so unlike Fang it scared me.

"You what?" I asked.

Fang slowly moved from beside me and instead kneeled in front of me. "Max, I have to say…That I'm sorry. Braking up the flock, leaving you and Nudge and Angel, was the biggest mistake of my life. I never should have done any of it. Heck, I never should have even thought about doing it! I caused you and every one else so much pain in the last six years and I'm sorry, so, so sorry. You have no idea exactly how sorry I am."

At first I just stared at him, tying to soak in everything he had just said. Then, moving just as slowly as he had, I leaned forward and gently cupped his face in my hand. "You're wrong Fang,' I said softly, "I do know. I know exactly how sorry you are, because I'm sorry too. I'm just as sorry as you are, if not more so. You were right, I never should have chosen Ari over you and the flock, and that was the biggest mistake of _my_ life. I pushed you away, and the flock splitting up was just as much my fault as it was yours, so I'm sorry."

Fang stared at me, and for the first time in my life I could see all of his emotions written across his face. Fear, pain, guilt, joy, relief, and yes, even love. _Love, _I thought, _huh._

I smiled a bit and said, "I'll tell you what Fang, I'll forgive you, if you promise to forgive me. Deal?" I saw relief wash over his face, and he just nodded. I smiled again, "Well, now that's done with…" I leaned in and kissed him again, surprising him until his mouth softened and moved against mine. I put both of my arms around his neck this time, kissing him more passionately than before.

He finally pulled away again and said, "You know Max? I think I'm in love with you." He paused and acted like he was thinking and then continued, "No, never mind. I _know _I'm in love with you."

I grinned and leaned in to kiss him again, pulling away I said, "Well, good, because I figured out that I loved you about five and a half years ago."

He just laughed and kissed me again. I would have given anything to just stay that way forever, right there with Fang. Unfortunately for us, the front door of the house banged open, accompanied with exited yells and screams coming from none other than Nudge and Angel.

**Fang POV**

The door front door banged open and I heard Nudge and Angel yelling my, Iggy, and Gazzy's name. Max smiled at me, and my world seemed to brighten up a bit. "I'll go get them and the boys; you meet us in my office." She said, and started heading for the stairs. I followed, exited to see Nudge and Angel for the first time in six years. _I wonder how they've changed, _I thought, and then there was a more terrifying thought, _What if they hate me now?_

I waited in Max's office until she came back in, followed my Iggy and Gazzy. As soon as they were through the door I was almost tackled by a pair of blond and brown bodies.

"Oh my god, Fang! We missed you so much!" yelled Angel, while Nudge immediately started babbling on, "Oh, Fang! I missed you! At first I was really mad because you left and we couldn't find you and then Max got all quiet and would talk to me or Angel and she started crying herself to sleep all the time when she thought that me and Angel were asleep, but we weren't and we could hear her even though she didn't know it, but then she met Rico and she got better, not all the way, but mostly, and now that I see you I'm not mad anymore and…" She was cut off by Iggy gently placing his hand over her mouth, just like he used to. Nudge peeled it away and turned to smile at Iggy. I guessed that they must have gotten most of there hellos done in the boys' room.

And then the most surprising thing happened. Nudge smiled brilliantly at Iggy, and then lunged forward, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his neck. Iggy looked surprised at first and just stood there with is arms open a bit. But then he slowly wrapped his arm around her waist and laid his cheek on top of her head, holding her close.

I smiled and laughed, even though one thing was bothering me, _Max was crying herself to sleep?_ "I missed you guys too!" I detached Angel from myself, shocked that her head was at my shoulder. I looked at her, her big blue eyes looked at me just the same as they used to, her curly blond hair had gotten longer and fell down to her lower back in golden waves.

Nudge was just a striking. She was just a little shorter than me, almost the same height as Max. Her hair was down to a little past her shoulder, and I realized with a start that she was quite obviously not a little girl anymore. Angel smiled, "we've all changed a lot Fang, even you!" she said, she had obviously read my thoughts. I smiled down at her and she went over to hug Gazzy. Both he and Iggy had tears in their eyes, and the girls were positively bawling.

I looked around to find Max and saw that she was crying softly, tears streaming down her face. She saw me looking at her and smiled slightly. I walked over and took her in my arms, "I love you." I whispered in her ear. She just smiled again. She looked up and I turned to see the flock, how good it felt to say that again, staring at us with obvious relief and joy. Deciding to surprise them, I held my arms open, inviting them to join in. In a matter of seconds everyone was in a massive group hug, and we were all laughing and crying and trying not to fall over.

After that touching reunion we all just sat around in Max's office, swapping stories. Nudge and Iggy were practically inseparable and sprawled out on the couch together, Iggy's head resting in Nudges lap. Angel and Gasman sat together in a couple of chairs that Max had had someone bring in, and I sat on the edges of the desk, discretely holding Max's hand.

I smiled, _just like old times._

**Max POV**

I smiled and held Fang's hand while the flock talked, enjoying the felling of seeing them all together again. Finally I looked at my watch, startled to see that it was already 12:30.

"Okay guys, time to get in bed, its already past midnight." I said, standing up and clapping my hands. They all looked at me for a second, and then for no apparent reason busted up laughing. Of course I couldn't help but join in. "Okay, Gazzy and Iggy, I will lead you to your room. Nudge and Angel, you know where your rooms are already. Fang--"

"Hey," Gazzy interrupted me, "How come Nudge and Angel get to walk around the house but me and Ig don't?"

"Well," said Angel, "That's because we are members of the Dark Angels. Or well, partial members at least." She reached up and pulled the neck of her shirt to the side slightly, to reveal a black wing shaped tattoo.

"They only have tattoos on one shoulder sing they are only partial members," I explained, "Full member are tattooed on both shoulders."

Fang looked at me with a look of disbelief, "You let them join a gang? Max, Angel is only 12!"

"Don't worry Fang, I ran it by their parents first, and since they are only partial members, they aren't really involved in that much gang activity. Partial members are kinda like our reserve in case there is a gang war or something. Other than that, they simply report anything of interest. They have the protection of the gang, just without all of the side effects. They are actually how I kept an eye out for you the past two years."

Fang looked at me and nodded, seeming to understand that this was a way of protecting them.

"But once I turn 18 I get to be a full member of the Dark Angels, right Max?" asked Nudge. I nodded, "If that is what you want."

"Wait," said the Gasman, "So we won't ever get to walk around freely?"

"Of course you will," I told him, "and I suppose that you rest up tonight, because your initiation is tomorrow." All three of the guys gaped at me and I laughed. I walked up and gave Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy hugs goodnight. The girls went off to their rooms and I led the boys to theirs.

"Goodnight guys, I really missed you." I said quietly.

"We missed you too Max," Gazzy walked up and gave me a hug. "Yeah Max, we really did." agreed Iggy. I smiled at them and walked out the door.

When I got back to my office, Fang was laying some old blankets on the couch, getting ready for bed. He looked up when I walked in, "You know that couch is actually really uncomfortable. Why don't you come up with me tonight?" He looked at me for a second, and then nodded, following me up the stairs.

When we got there I went into the bathroom to change, and when I came out I noticed that Fang had been sweet enough to wear a shirt to bed. I walked over and slid under the covers, scooting to one side to make room. Fang slid in also, and to my surprise scooted over and wrapped his arm around me. I rolled over so that I was facing him and just kinda stared at him for a second. "I missed you." I finally said.

He grinned a bit, "I missed you too." he said quietly, and then leaned in to kiss me. Okay, so our first kisses, or kisses, earlier were passionate, but they were nothing like this.

He tightened his arms around my waist, pulling me closer, and I put my hand on his shoulder, my other hand tangling in his hair. Before I even knew what had happened I was suddenly pinned down on my back, Fang holding himself above me and still kissing me. One of his hands came up to cup my face, while the other started playing with the hem of my shirt. He pulled away for a second and looked at me, asking permission to keep going, I nodded and it kinda took off from there.

And no, I am not going to tell you all about it, you sick nasty pervs! Besides, I'm pretty sure that anyone with half a brain could figure it out, so there.

**Holy cow! That took me forever to write! Well, I hope that t was enough Fax for you in one chapter. The next chapter will be up soon, I just have to take a short break for my fingers first, if you don't mind. By the way, that was six pages on Microsoft word. Yes, thank you, thank you, I know that I am awesome. Not really, but whatever.**


	8. Confusion

**Ha-ha! Next chapter, I am on a role!**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride? Not mine. God dang it…**

**Claimer: OCs & plot? Mine. Yay!**

**Max POV**

When I woke up in the morning I was very confused. Why, you ask?

Well, when I first woke up I noticed that I was very warm and comfortable. In fact, I was more comfortable than I had been in the last six years.

Then I noticed that I was naked. Not just partially naked, like only in underwear, but truly, completely naked. As in, "Oh look, it's a streeker running totally naked across the football field during Super Bowl," naked. Yeah, kinda like that. And for some unknown reason that kinda freaked me out. I wonder why?

Well, then I got just about the biggest shocker of my insanely shocking life. How? Well, right about then was when I realized that I was wrapped in the arms of some guy just as equally naked as I was. And trust me; my back was pressed up against his front, so I defiantly knew that it was a guy, and that he was naked. VERY naked. I think that you can figure out how by yourself.

So that freaked me out and confused me even more. That is, until I rolled over and found myself face to face with a pair of gorgeous deep brown eyes. At that point, all the confusion and freaked-outed-ness just kinda washed away, and was replaced by comprehending as yesterday's and last nights events all rushed back to me.

"Good morning beautiful" said Fang, and he leaned in to kiss me.

"Good morning," I mumbled, and smiled into his soft lips.

Once again our oh-so-sweet moment was interrupted, this time by Rico banging on the trap door that led down into my office. "Max! Get up, you are already running late!"

"Five minutes Rico!" I yelled back. I quickly kissed Fang and rolled out of bed, telling him to get dressed. Rico started banging again just as I finished buttoning up my jeans. "Max? Max, are you okay? Where is that Fang guy?"

"What, is he your mother?' mumbled Fang.

I rolled my eyes, "He's just protective, don't worry." I said. I quickly pulled on a shirt and went to unlock the trap door. "Jeez Rico! I was just getting dressed!" I exclaimed as he burst into the room. I almost laughed when I saw him cast a weary glance over my shoulder at Fang, who was had no shirt on and was just buttoning his pants.

"So," I said, "What do ya need?"

"Well," he said, "I wanted to run today's agenda by you and see if you want anything changed. First we have the new recruits training session, then we—"

I cut him off, "Other than the training session, do we have anything important planned today? Anything that can't be rescheduled?" Rico shook his head. "Good," I continued, "Clear today's schedule, we've got three initiations to do today, and then I want to take them to get outfitted for the gang."

"What if they don't make it?" he asked, looking over at Fang again.

"Don't worry; I have full confidence that they will." I said with a smile. I looked at my watch, 8:45 am, wow, I did sleep in. "Is Sarah already at school?" another nod, "Good. Thank you Rico." I turned around in what was clearly a dismissal, and I heard Rico clomp down the steps.

"I don't think he likes me," said Fang, as he looked at the place where Rico had disappeared.

"Like I said, he's just over protective, like a big brother not wanting his sister to get hurt"

"Are you sure that's all it is?" he asked.

"I'm sure," I said, full of confidence. Fang seemed to believe me and instead said, "So what's our initiation?"

I grinned, "You'll find out. But don't worry, you'll do fine."

"Whatever you say" he said with a smile. I smiled back and kissed him before taking his hand and leading him downstairs.

**Okay, so that one was a lot shorter, but I figured I would give you another chapter before the weekend is over. So yeah, review please!**

**l**

**l Review!**

**l**

**\ l /**

**\ /**


	9. The Flock's Thoughts

**Howdy ya'll, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was in Georgia all last week. and the week before I was just being lazy ; ) Any way, so I got some mixed reviews on the ending if Chapter 7, and I just want to let you know that that is as far as I am going to go with that kind of stuff. I have found some ways to beef up the initiation, so I hope you like that, and I decided to put a bit of the rest of the Flock's POVs in at the beginning of this Chap. And don't worry; I will soon be incorporating Erasers and Itex into the story, as well as some major gang activity. This story about to get wild, so hold on to your butts and enjoy the ride!**

**---M**

**Disclaimer: Max and any other characters from the original books are not mine, but the plot and all OCs are, so no touchy!**

**Iggy POV**

I woke up in the morning to the sun casting warmth onto my body. I could feel it, even if I couldn't see it. I moved my hands behind my head and just laid there for a while, listening to the Gasman's breathing, and thinking about everything that had happened lately. I had absolutely no idea where the thought to look for Max in New York came from, but wherever it was, I was happy that I had found it. The change in both Gazzy and Fang, not to mention myself, was obvious.

Gazzy was so happy, I could feel it. He missed Angel so much, and I could tell that he often regretted his decision to go with Fang. So had I. But now he was almost back to his normal self, and he even said something about making a bomb before we went to sleep last night. I think I'll take him up on that.

And Fang…Wow. After we left, and he finally realized his mistake, he had become even more reclusive than he used to be, he hardly ever spoke, and he always seemed to refer to Max as _her_, as if it hurt him to much to say her name. He really scared me there for a while. But now that Max was back, he was happier than ever, and I could tell that Max was too.

Angel had changed so much, I could tell just by how tall she was, and how different she sounded. Older.

And Nudge…what could I say? I knew that I had missed her, but I didn't know how much until I had her wrapped in my arms and I didn't want to let her go. Huh, Nudge. She had changed a lot, which had become _very_ obvious when she had thrown herself at me. She had definitely…matured…also.

I was broke out of my thoughts abruptly at the sound of someone's foot steps walking down the hall to the bedroom that me and Gazzy shared. I could tell that it was Nudge before she even got to the door, after six long years I still recognized her foot steps. Lighter than normal humans because of her bones and she dragged her right foot across the ground a bit, very distinct. The foot steps stopped outside the door, followed by a quiet knock, and, "Iggy, are you awake?"

I rolled out of bed quietly, making sure not to wake up Gazzy, and went to answer the door, following the direction Nudges voice had come from. I opened the door.

"Oh," she said, "good, y-you're awake. U-um, would you like, uh, to come to m-my room for some, uh, breakfast?"

I grinned, "Sure, just let me go put a shirt on."

**Nudge POV**

When I went to Iggy's room to ask if he wanted some breakfast, I did _not_ expect to see what I did. Iggy answered the door, all cool right? Well, the thing was, when he answered the door, he was wearing a pair of sweats…and no shirt. Can you say, "Oh—my—God?" I finally managed to stutter out my question and he told me to wait while went to put a shirt on. So now, here we are, sitting on the bed in my room, eating breakfast, and talking about the last six years. I tried to keep focused on the conversation, but I kept getting distracted by the b-e-a-_utiful_ image of Iggy with no shirt on. I must have spaced out again, because I was suddenly brought back to reality by Iggy's hand waving in front of my face. "Nudge, did you hear me?"

"Wha-?" I said, blinking.

He smiled a heart melting smile, "I said, did you miss me?"

I looked at him and smiled, "Of course I did, more than you know." I blushed when I said that, and I'm sure that he somehow knew, because he grinned and said, "Good, because I _really_ missed you."

And then to my complete surprise and joy, he leaned in and kissed me.

**Angel POV**

After I woke up I got dressed and went downstairs to breakfast. Rico was down in the kitchen, and when I asked him where Max was he kinda scowled and said that she was eating in her room with "That Fang guy" I don't understand why he wasn't happy about them getting together, everyone else was. I didn't read his mind though, because Max always said that I shouldn't and that it was rude, and I didn't want to hear all of his grumpy thoughts anyway.

I thought about going to talk to Nudge, but after sneaking a peek into her brain I found out that she was in her room with Iggy, and from both her and Iggy's thoughts, they were probably to "Busy" to talk anyway, if ya catch my drift. So instead I went to do something that I hadn't gotten to do in six years, until last night. I went to talk to my brother.

**Gazzy POV**

I had just rolled out of bed when there was a knock on my door. "Hey Gazzy, can I come in?"

"Sure Angel, just a sec." I pulled a shirt on, it was hot right now, went to answer the door. Angel walked in and sat on my bed. "So, "she said, "Whatcha up to?"

"Uh, not much, you?"

She smiled, "Oh, I'm just talking to my brother."

I smiled back at her, "Really though, what have you been up to lately? Anything good?"

"Well," she replied playfully, while turning her head to the side and sticking her nose in the air, "As I'm sure you _don't _know, sixth grade is a very fascinating thing. And difficult, what with the friends, and classes, and homework, and boys…"

"Wait, boys?! What boys?!" I almost yelled. What had I done? I was her big brother; I was supposed to protect her, especially from boys. I mean, sure, I'm a boy, but I'm her brother, not—ugh. I don't even want to think about it.

She laughed, "I'm just kidding! I just wanted to see your reaction! I'm more of the bookish type anyway. Speaking of which, wanna hear my new word? Its crazy long."

"Sure why not?"

"Okay," she grinned, "Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanokoniosis." I just gaped at her. "Pretty crazy huh?"

"Yep," I mean, wow, I was expecting a big word for a sixth grader, not a big word for the scientific community.

"It's the scientific name for Black Lung, which a disease that coal miners get."

I looked at her, and then finally laughed, "You are _so_ weird"

She just laughed back, and then she looked at me seriously and said, "I missed you big brother"

I smiled again and leaned over to give her a hug, "I missed you too little sister."

**And cue the "Aww's." Okay, kinda of a mushy chapter, but I hope you liked it. Now get ready, because next chapter, I'm bumping it up a notch. And just as a random question, with absolutely no relevance to Max or later chapters in the story ; ) which do you think? Samari sword, or 2 curved blade daggers/knives? Like I said, just a random question ; )**

**And Leesa, if you are reading this, NOT A WORD!!!**


	10. Rules

**Hola my pretties! Hows it goin? So, thanks to all of you who threw in you opinion on the knives or sword, it really helped! And the verdict you ask? Drums roll….curved knives! Tuh Duh! Now, I bet you think that I am going to tell you what I needed that for, but, unfortunately for you, I'm not. No matter how much you beg. I will slip one detail though, it's for this story. Ha, let that get your wheels turning. Now, on with the story! Oh, and just to let you know, I have a bruise on my thumb from hitting the space bar so much, and it really hurts! And yet, I still continue to type for you people. You should feel honored.**

**--M**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me- Please?**

**JP- No**

**Me- Pleeasse?**

**JP- No**

**Me- Yes?**

**JP- No**

**Me- Yes**

**JP- No**

**Me- Yes!**

**JP- No!**

**Me- No!**

**JP-Yes!**

**Me- Ha!**

**JP- …No.**

**Me- Fine! I don't own anything but the plot and OCs! Happy?**

**JP- Snicker Yep.**

**Fang POV**

I waited down if the office while Max went downstairs to get some breakfast. I had a feeling that her friend Rico didn't like me much. Max said he was being a protective "big brother," but I don't think that's all it is.

My thoughts were interrupted by Max coming through the door holding a tray of food. While we were eating, I thought of what seemed to me to be a fairly important question.

"Um, Max?" I started.

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering, um, do you think anybody, well, you know,_ heard_ us last night?" surprisingly, I did something very not like me, and blushed a bit after I said that. She gave me a weird look for a few seconds, and then promptly burst out laughing.

"Don't worry Fang," she managed between giggles, "I had my room sound proofed when I moved in." She seemed so cool with it, but I noticed that she was blushing a bit too.

"Wait, sound proofed? Why?" Now I was the one starting to laugh.

She looked at me weird again and said, "You are aware that you are talking to the most paranoid person on the planet right?" I just rolled my eyes at her.

Max looked at her watch, and her eyes got big, "Wow, I'm running really late! The training session starts in like, 45 minutes!" She hopped up from the couch and ran towards the stairs. She came back two minutes later wearing a light blue sports bra and a pair of short white athletic shorts. She was in the process of putting her hair up into a pony tail as she walked up to me.

"Sorry, but you have to wait here until I get back. See ya!" she bent down and pecked me on the cheek before turning to the door, and showing me her back. Her bare back. I guess that I had been a little…ahem...preoccupied…last night, and had completely forgotten about her wings.

"Wait, Max!" I said, I rushed over to her and turned her around, searching her face. "Where are your wings?"

She studied my face and then smiled, "Oh, that's one of my powers that I discovered. I can hide my wings at will." She turned to show me her back again, and I watched, astonished, as her wings began to reappear. It was almost as if someone was removing a cover, from the middle out. I reached out and touched the soft feathers, just to make sure that they were really there. "See? Perfectly fine" she said. "Now I've really got to go." she turned around again and kissed me, on the lips this time, "Bye."

I smiled and kissed her again, "See ya" and out the door she went.

When she got back it was just after noon, and I was bored out of my mind, reading a magazine for the third time. I jumped up and walked over to her, taking her in my arms and kissing her. I pulled away and grinned, "Hey"

"Hey to you too," she laughed. God I missed her laugh, "You know I was only gone for a couple hours right?"

"Yeah, so?"

She laughed again, but then turned serious. "Okay, come on, your initiation starts in half an hour, and I need to run the rules by you, Iggy, and Gazzy."

Five minutes later we were all gathered in the office, the girls included. I noticed with a grin that Iggy and Nudge were standing close and holding hands. _About time. _I thought...

"Okay guys, here's the deal," Max stood in front of us, "The girls have already been through this, but you three need to know what's gonna happen. You will all three have to select a member out of the gang to fight. If you win, or last more than five minutes, you're in. If not, well…never mind, your all going to win, so we don't need to worry about that part." As she said this, I saw Nudge and Angel cringe a bit in my peripheral vision. _If not, what?_

_Don't worry about it Fang. I'll just tell you that it's not pleasant. You'll probably find out later anyway. _Angel's thoughts pushed their way into my mind.

_Okay Angel. _I returned my focus to Max.

"Now, the real danger is that, if you want to become a full member of the Dark Angels, then the person you fight is aloud to use a weapon of their choice, except for guns. Most weapons are just the usual, bars, chains, maybe the occasional knife, but all things that you should be able to handle. Be careful though, there are a few specialties out there. Gazzy, weather you become a full or partial member all relies on your guardian, which would be Fang."

She turned to look at me, along with everyone else. I was surprised that she had given me the choice, instead of making it herself. I looked over at Gazzy, studying his still boyish features. "Half member." I said simply, making my choice. Gazzy looked somewhat crestfallen, but I ignored it. He was too young.

"Okay then," Max continued, "In that case, Gazzy, the person you fight will not be able to use a weapon, it will be a clean fight. Now, that's all that I can tell you, no other specifics. The only other thing is, be careful who you chose, not everything is as it appears." She looked over our faces. I kept my impassive mask on, but I'm sure that she could see the worry in my eyes, not for me, but for Iggy and Gazzy. I mean, Gazzy was only 14, and Iggy was blind. But when I looked at the boys, all I could see was determination on their faces. "Okay then," said Max "Let's go."

**Tuh Duh! Now, I know that you're all dying, so I'll be nice and start the other chapter right now, and it might be posted tonight too, but I don't know for sure, so don't hold your breath. Too much. Now, I'm busy, so leave ma alone! (By saying that, what I really mean is, review please!**

**--M**


	11. Two parts of me

**I told you not to hold your breath, so it's not my fault if you turned purple.**

**Disclaimer: Do I honestly need to tell you? MR no Mine. Losers…**

**Claimer: Plot and OCs are mine. **

**Man, this is getting redundant…**

**Max POV**

I lead the flock down the stairs; the boys blindfolded, and out into the back yard. I had had Rico send out a message that there was going to be an initiation, so there were about fifty Dark Angels already assembled. As we walked out into the yard, the chatter died down, and a circle formed. Nudge and Angel lead the boys into the center of the ring, and I walked until I stood in front of them, at the perimeter of the ring. Rico came to stand next to me. I faced the boys, and gave the girls a little nod, telling them to remove the blindfolds.

Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy all blinked at the sudden light, looking around the assembled faces in awe. Finally, their eyes settled on me, as did the rest of the gang's. "We all know why we are here," I began, "We have three people hoping to join our gang, the Dark Angels, today. State your names, and weather you hope to become a full or partial member."

Gazzy was first to speak up, "Uh, I'm the Gasman, and I want to be a partial member," he said shyly.

"Iggy, full member," the Igster stated boldly.

"Fang, full member," said Fang in a calm voice.

"Good. Do all three of you understand the requirements of initiation?" I asked, "Yes," was the unanimous answer. "For anyone who needs a recap, the hopefuls must chose one of us to fight, and either win, or last at least three minutes. If they survive, then they become a member of our gang. If they fail, those who beat them will have the pleasure of showing them why we don't recruit weaklings. Now, since the Gasman only wishes to become a partial member, he will go first."

There was an exited shuffling of feet from the crowd, whispers were exchanged, and knuckles were cracked ominously. I looked around at the faces of my Gang members, and then my eyes settled on my three Flock members. Both groups were my families, both equally important to me. But I was two different people to them, the gangster Max, and the old flock Max. I was either willing to be a brutal gang lord, or willing to be a loving mother. But now that my families were joining, I would have to find a way to balance the two me's. I would do it.

"Gasman, make your choice."

**Yes, it was short, I know, but I figured that I would give you a little something to get you to the weekend. I have a three day weekend this week, so I promise to update with a **_**real**_** chapter. If I don't, them I give you permission to stuff dirty gym socks down my throte, scout honor! (But not really!)**

** --M **


	12. Lee

**Hello my oh-so-adoring fans! I promised you that I would update this weekend, and I didn't feel like lying to you, so here it is, the long awaited Initiation. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer: The plot &OCs are mine.**

**Fang POV**

Iggy and I were moved to the edge of the circle, straight across from Max, who had an impassive look on her face that did me proud. Gazzy, who was left in the middle of the crowd, glanced up at Max, and then at me nervously. I gave him a little nod of encouragement, and he turned his eyes onto the crowd of gang members, all shuffling their feet in excitement. I wondered how they _could_ be so exited about the possibility of fighting someone, but then I realized _this is what they do._ This wasn't just another group of people assembled to watch a rare fight, this was a group of gangsters who lived, and died to beat their opponents and rivals, and to protect everything close to them. That's why the initiation was so important, they couldn't afford to have weaklings amongst them, and if they did they ran the possibility of losing everything that they fought so hard to keep. Their turf, reputation, pride, and even the people they cared about. One weak link could break the chain.

Returning my thoughts to the present, I saw that Gazzy was now walking around the circle, trying to find his opponent, doing his best to choose wisely. Finally, he stopped, and pointed at a small Asian man standing about three people away from me. The man looked small, at least a foot shorter than me, and skinny. He wore baggy jeans, and a short sleeve white shirt. Max nodded at him, "Lee" she said simply, not a hint of emotion on her face. She didn't seem to be worried for any of us.

Lee stepped forward, a grin on his face, as if he knew something that we didn't. As he walked up to Gazzy, who was about six inches taller than him, he grabbed to hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head to reveal an impressively muscled chest, and not only a six, but what looked to be and eight pack. His arms were corded with hard muscles, and when he got to Gazzy, he easily slid into what looked like a martial arts fighting stance.

"Begin." said Max.

Immediately, after Max was done speaking, Lee sprang forward, striking out in a flurry of blows that seemed almost to fast to see. Cheers erupted from the onlookers as Gazzy was pressed back, desperately trying to block Lee's strikes. From, a high kick, Lee fluidly moved into a punch, his fist connecting loudly with the Gasman's face. Gazzy stumbled backward from the force, but before he could fall, the people behind him pushed him up. He stumbled forward, trying to find his footing, and Lee took his chance, crouching down and sweeping his foot under Gazzy's. Gazzy landed hard on his back, the air leaving him with a whoosh. Lee held his hands above his head and went around the circle, getting cheers from his gang mates.

But what he didn't seem to know is that while he was celebrating, Gazzy was picking himself up. I didn't offer to help him, because I knew that the only reason Gazzy had gone down in the first place was because he had been taken by surprise, and now he was pissed.

Gazzy stood and watched Lee, until he was finally noticed. Lee walked up, "You still standin' huh?" he said with a cocky tone, "Well, I can fix that." He pulled his arm back, shooting it out to punch Gazzy again. There was a dull smack as Gazzy caught Lee's fist, holding his arm in place easily with one hand.

There was a cut above his right eyebrow, and blood falling from his lip, so Gazzy made quite formidable looking foe when he grinned a bit, and said, "My turn."

He twisted Lee's arm, bringing it behind his back and pulling upward a bit. Lee cried out, and whipped his head backward, connecting with Gazzy's mouth. Gazzy pushed Lee forward roughly, and as the shorter man reeled around, Gazzy lashed his fist forward, knocking out his opponent in one punch. Lee landed with a thump and a puff of dust on the dry ground. There was a stunned silence for just a second, and then the crowd rushed forward, congratulating the Gasman, and welcoming him to the Gang. Gazzy grinned with bloody teeth, and then turned his head to spit the metalicy liquid out of his mouth.

"Congratulations, Gasman, and welcome to the Dark Angels. After the other two fight, you will be sworn in officially. Now, we have a limited amount of daylight, so we must move on" said Max. She smiled at Gazzy and patted him on the shoulder. Gazzy came over to stand next to me and then turned to look at me. I looked back and gave him a proud smile.

"I'm proud of you," I said, and he absolutely beamed.

By now Max had returned to her place on the circle. Everyone quieted down and she said, "Iggy, your turn. Choose now.

**Tuh Duh! Iggy's up next ya'll!**


	13. Cat Fight

**Hola mis amigos! Como Está? So any way, sorry it took so long. I've been kinda busy, (Had to go watch a boy's soccer game in Brookings, in the rain, on Saturday. Awesome game though!) But will admit to you that I had a four day weekend, and I was just kinda being fat & Lazy. So anyway, here is the long awaited chapter of Iggy & Fangs initiations. Now, I did make Iggy's kinda short, but I have a lot to do in this chapter, so bear with me, okay? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Today, on MR Jeopardy;**

**Q: Do I own the original characters or plot line of Maximum Ride?**

**A: What is, No?**

**Correct! 100pts! **

**Claimer: And we're back!**

**Q: Do I own any original characters & the plot line of this story?**

**A: What is, yes?**

**Correct! 300pts! **

**Anyway, Drum Roll please….**

**Fang POV**

Iggy walked to the center of the group and stopped, tilting his head to the side slightly. I knew that he was listening, trying to pick out the breathing of his perfect opponent. Everyone was quiet and just stood there, waiting. Someone stepped forward, and I recognized him as the guy from the porch yesterday, the bald one with the tiger tattoo, "Boss," he addressed Max, "I'm sorry, but you can't be serious about this kid! He can't fight, he's blind! Even if he got in he would be a liability to the gang—"

Max cut him off, "I can assure you, Tigre that Iggy is anything but a liability. Trust me; I fought beside him for 14 years. Not only is he an excellent fighter, but his is also an asset that we do not have in the gang yet."

"With all do respect Boss, what would that be?"

"Well, "said Max, obviously annoyed at the hold up, not to mention the man's open mockery of Iggy, "Iggy here is a demolitions expert, and can make a bomb out of just about anything you throw at him. I've also seen him pick a high security swipe-card lock in under sixty seconds. Our best lock smith takes up to three minutes to crack a large combination lock."

"Okay," Tigre continued to argue, annoying Max even more, "so he has fancy hands, but I still don't think he would stand a chance in a fight. I say we make him a half member, at most."

"Well, why don't I show you then?" Apparently Iggy had had enough of this guy.

Tigre rolled his eyes, "You can't be serious. I'll whoop your ass dog!"

"Bring it," was Iggy's reply. _Go Ig! _I thought.

"Have you made your choice then, Iggy?" Asked Max.

"Yes."

"Good, now remember, Tigre is allowed to use a weapon in this fight. Get ready."

At that Tigre just shook his head. He walked over to his buddies, and grabbed a bag off the ground. Out of this bag he pulled two sets of what I could only describe as claws. He fit them over his fingers, so that he could still fold his hand into a fist, but when he did, four two-inch long curved claws stuck out. They were kinda like amped-up brass knuckles. _Tigre, tiger, got it. Claws._

As Tigre walked up to Iggy, who hadn't moved and inch, he clinked his claws together, probably trying to freak Iggy out. It kinda backfired thought, when Iggy said, "Hmm, not brass knuckles, but brass claws, two-inches long I do believe. Nice."

Tigre's mouth opened, but no sound came out. I just smirked, and when I looked up, saw Max doing the same. Finally Tigre managed, "Huh, good guess gimp. At least now ya know how I'm gonna shred ya!"

Iggy just faked a yawn.

"Begin." said Max

Tigre started circling Iggy, who didn't move a single inch and just sat there, listening. Once he got behind Iggy, he lunged forward, raking his claws across Iggy's back. Or at least he would have, If Iggy hadn't move at just the last second, simply pivoting to the right so that he was facing his opponent, making Tigre's strike connect with nothing but air. Tigre growled and lunged again, only to miss once more. This happened three more times, and the crowd, who had started out cheering on their comrade, just stared, silent. Finally, Tigre stopped to catch his breath, while Iggy just pretended to stifle another yawn. "Stop moving Damn you!" gasped Tigre.

Iggy bent down a bit, and crooking a finger slightly, looked straight at Tigre, and said, "Here kitty-kitty."

Tigre growled and lunged once more, and this time when he missed, Iggy moved behind him, dealing out a series of blows to his back. Tigre just stood there, swaying a bit and Iggy move in front of him again, before dramatically placing a finger on Tigre's chest and pushing him over. Tigre fell to the ground with a heavy thump, out cold.

"250 pounds" Iggy muttered to himself.

There was a stunned silence, and this time I full out smiled, or ginned a little more. Smiles were reserved for Max and Max only.

Max walked forward and placed a hand on Iggy's shoulder. "Welcome to the gang bro."

Iggy grinned, and then looked down at the lump that was Tigre. He nodded with raised eyebrows and said, "Told ya so."

Max laughed, and then gestured to her fallen Gang member. "Someone pick him up please. And get him some ice for his head." A couple people stepped forward and dragged Tigre into the house.

Iggy came to stand beside me and grinned. He slapped Gazzy and me high fives, and I said, "Nice"

Max returned to her spot and looked at me. Our eyes met for a split second, and she seemed to be telling me to be careful, and then she looked away and said, "Fang, you choose."

**Max POV**

Okay, so I'll admit that I was worried for Gazzy and Iggy, but I made sure not to show it. I can't start playing favorites, no special treatments. They have to do things the same as everyone else. But I was really worried about Fang. Not because I didn't think he could make it, but because I had this horrible feeling of who he was going to pick, and if he picked who I thought he would, then it would be just as bad, if not worse, than if he had lost. Fang and his stupid jealousy…

Don't show, don't sow, don't show…

**Fang POV**

I already knew who I was going to pick, I had figured it out as soon as he put his hand on Max's shoulder. I answered without hesitation:

"Rico"

**Mwahahahaha! Evil cliffie! Now, I'll start on the next chapter right now, but I'm not sure if it will be up tonight, cuz I kinda gotta do this magical thing called sleep, so yeah. TTYL home dawgz!**

**--M**


	14. The Long Awaited Battle

**Well, hello again! Yes, I know that it's been forever since I updated, but hey, at least I'm spoiling you now, right? See? Always look on the bright side! Like this "Man, I ate way too much for thanksgiving dinner, and now I have a massive stomach ach! But hey, the food was great!" Ya see it's really not hard to be an optimist. Well, I've been talking (Typing, whatever) for ever, but on the bright side, now you get to read Fangs fight! Yahoo!**

**Disclaimer: Please reference the other 14 chapters**

**Claimer: See above statement.**

**(\/)**

**('.')**

**(")(")**

**Fang POV**

"Rico."

As I said his name. I thought I saw Max slouch a bit out of the corner of my eye, but I couldn't be sure. Rico looked up at Max, and I did the same. Max simply nodded and said, "Go ahead Rico."

Rico stepped forward and into the ring of onlookers. We stood facing each other for an immeasurable second, before he finally spoke, "So, Fang, are you ready?"

"Yep, are you? I thought that you were supposed to have a weapon."

Max cut in, "If the opponent doesn't choose to use a weapon, then he doesn't have to. Are you both ready to begin?" We both nodded, "Then, Begin!"

I slipped into a fighting crouch, as did Rico, and we circled for a moment, staring into each others eyes, each trying to predict the others first move. I made sure that I had my impassive mask on, so that I wouldn't give anything away. A split second before it happened, I saw Rico's eyes dart to my right, and then he lunged. I pivoted to the left, using my momentum to complete the turn and send a kick into his chest, but, somehow, he was ready, and easily ducked, swiping a foot out to trip me. I jumped over his extended leg, throwing a punch out as I landed. He dodged, but my fist clipped him on the shoulder. Seemingly unaffected, Rico thrust out his fist, I felt it come in contact with my chest, and stumbled back in surprise.

I know that it sounds somewhat conceded, but how could this happen? He was only human, and I was genetically altered, stronger than even the strongest man I had come up against. I was supposed to be stronger, faster, and a better fighter. I had fought real, life threatening battles my whole life, and yet, this _human _actually managed to land a punch. All I can say is that I was dumbfounded.

Determined to get another hit in, I launched forward, moving fast, and aimed a punch at his face. My fist connected with a satisfying thud, and Rico's head snapped to the side. Expecting him to fall, I dropped my hands and stepped back slightly, only to suddenly see Rico's elbow looming large in my vision. I felt a sharp pain in my cheek, and felt my head whip sideways, just like his had.

This time I didn't hesitate, and attacked again. He dodged, I dodged. He hit, I hit. It was as if we were teenagers, playing a juvenile game of hit for hit, no one was gaining the upper hand. I was thoroughly caught up in the fight, and it barely registered when I heard Max's voice shout out. Both Rico and I ignored it, and kept fighting.

He lunged, trying to tackle me to the ground, and I dodged him yet again, I sent a punch his way, and he blocked. We sprung apart, only to connect again in a flurry of blows. We broke once again to catch a breath.

I suddenly felt a firm hand on my chest, and somehow, my feet were knocked out from under me. Dazed, I looked up from my spot on the ground to see Rico in a similar position, staring up at an irritated looking Max. "I asked you nicely to stop, then I ordered you to stop, but you didn't listen either time, and so, I made you stop. Got a problem with it?" she growled. Rico and I bother shook our heads. "Good" said Max.

Rico and I picked ourselves up from the ground, breathing heavily. I saw with satisfaction that he had multiple bruises, a fat lip, and a scratch on his cheek. Unfortunately, I didn't seem to be in much better shape. I could taste blood on my lip, my cheek felt swollen, and I winced slightly as I prodded my sore ribs.

Max looked at me, "Congratulations, Fang, you lasted the five minutes needed to join the gang." Oh, so that's why she stopped us, "And may I just say, your lucky to have lasted that long, seeing as how I'm the only person who has ever been able to beat Rico." she continued. I kept my face carefully impassive, but on the inside my jaw was dropping. If Rico fought like that, then what was Max like? I was beginning to understand what she meant by how she climbed the latter in the gang with her fighting skills.

I finally looked around at the people surrounding us. They were quiet, and looking at me, Rico, and Max. Some looked confused, some angry, and a few surprised. I looked at Max, and though no one else would notice it, she just looked relieved. For the first time I thought of what it would have meant if I had won. Max's second in command, her right hand man, would have been gone, again. I had taken a big risk choosing Rico, and I just now noticed it. I looked at Rico with new respect, and nodded my head slightly, he returned the gesture.

"Now," said Max, "all three of you have passed your initiations, and I am very proud. Gazzy, Iggy, Fang, please come here." We all three stepped forward. Gazzy had managed to clean up a bit, Iggy didn't have a scratch on him, and here I was, covered in dirt, blood, and bruises. Very suave, huh?

Max smiled at us all in tern. Her eyes seemed to linger on mine for a second, and I saw a bit of concern there, along with love, and unfortunately, aggravation. Oh boy.

After looking us over, Max turned serious, and looked at us intently. Looking out at the group of gang members, she declared, "These three men before me have proven themselves fighters worthy of our gang. They have either bested, or matched, the abilities of one of our members, and have earned their initiation into the gang. If any of you witnesses to the fights have any objection to their entry, please speak now." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gazzy hold his breath. There was a brief moment of silence, and when no body spoke up, Max said, "Good."

She turned her gaze back onto the three of us, searching us with a penetrating gaze, enough to give even me the chills. When she seemed satisfied, Max addressed us, "Fang, Gasman, and Iggy, do you promise to vow yourselves to the Dark Angels completely, to come whenever we call, accept orders without question, and lay down your life for the safety and wellness of the gang, if necessary?"

We all nodded and said "I do"

"Very well then. Welcome to your new family. Treat every man as your brother, every woman as your sister, and those younger than you as your own child. Welcome to the Dark Angels."

**Ooh, what do ya think of the long awaited fight? Tell the truth please! Anyway, I'll update soon. Love ya!**

**--M**


	15. A Message

-1**Hey peoples, sorry it took so long, but here is the new chap!**

**Max POV**

"Okay," I said, "Rico, what time is it?"

He glanced at his watch, "noon fifteen."

"Oh good, we've got plenty of time then. Fang, Gazzy, Iggy, you guys might want to go get cleaned up a bit, cuz we're going into town. We have get you all outfitted for the gang."

"What do you mean, outfitted?" asked Fang.

"Well," I began, "normally it just means getting your tattoos, but in your guys' case, we need to get you a whole new wardrobe, as well as hair cuts. Just because we are a gang, doesn't mean that we have to look homeless."

Twenty minutes late, the boys came walking down the stairs to meet me in the living room. "Jeez, what took you guys so long?" I asked.

"Sorry," said Fang, "Iggy got caught up exploring the kitchen.

I couldn't help but laugh, because as Fang said that, Iggy walked up behind him and started mimicking him. "What's so funny?" asked Fang, turning around. Iggy straightened up and let out an oh-so-inconspicuous innocent whistle.

"What?" he asked Fang.

I shook my head and turned to walk out the door, but stopped when I saw Rico standing there with my personal guard.

You see, after a little mishap a few months ago, Rico decided that it was in my best interest to get a group of for of our best fighters to follow me around wherever I went. Okay, so I almost got killed, but it was just a lucky shot. I mean, the guy couldn't even hold the gun all that well, and the only reason he even had a chance was because one of his buddies knocked me on the head with a steel pipe. But no matter how many times I insisted that I could take care of myself, Rico never went for it, and ever since then I can hardly take a pee without them watching. They even take shifts out side my office door at night. Its actually surprisingly annoying.

My stalker squad consists of five people total. Jamal, a huge black guy, Omar, his twin brother, Kassy, a little Mexican chick (Who can totally kick ass by the way), Mike, a white guy with major martial arts skills, and Rico.

'Oh, come on Rico," I wined, I know, not very gang lord-ish, but hey, what would you do in my position? "I think I can handle this one on my own, I mean, I do have three guys with me, all of which have proved that they can fight. Not to mention that I can kick just about anyone's ass, including yours."

"I know Max," Rico replied, wow, he was pretty bruised up, "but no matter how good of fighters Fang, Gasman , and Iggy are, you can't deny that they are newbie's. They wouldn't know what to look for, which markings, or which people. They don't know who all of our enemies are. You could already be down before they figured out who had pulled the trigger. No offence guys, he added, looking at the guys.

"None taken," answered Iggy.

"You have to admit that he's right, Max," added Fang, "we just came into the world of yours, we don't really have a clue."

I sighed. Great, just what I needed, Rico and Fang teaming up on me. Sadly, I an defeated. "Fine, Rico, _you_ can come with us. But _only_ you." And with that, I turned and walked out the door.

So, our first stop was wardrobe. I lead my little group of peoples over to the garage. The garage was a separate building from the house. Well, actually, it was a whole other house entirely. I had made the investment of buying the property and modifying it after I became leader of the Angels.

"What do you think we should take today, Rico?" I asked while, walking up to the door to unlock it.

He grinned, "I don't know Max, the Jag? Or maybe the Stang?"

Fang and the boys looked at me quizzically, and smiled a bit before pushing the door open and flipping on the light.

"That's it?" asked Gazzy, "Where's the Jag, or the Stang? Hell, where are the cars?" He stared out at the garage floor with a look of disappointment. All that in here was a couple of beat up cars. A gray Volkswagen, a faded red truck, and a couple more cars that I'm not even sure run.

"Hold your horses Gazzy," I told him, leading them across the floor to the far wall. On that wall was a big poster of a red Mustang GT, it was so big that it hung almost to the floor. As I walked up, I pulled a set of keys out of my pocket. Rico then proceeded to walk over to the poster and pull it aside, revealing a pair of elevator door. Slipping the key into a lock next to the doors, I said, "We can' keep all of the good stuff up here, especially not in this nabor hood."

I punched in a code on a pad above the key lock, and the doors slid open smoothly. We all piled in and I hit the only button on the panel. As we began our descent, I put my hand on Gazzy's shoulder and said, "Ready?"

The doors slid open again, and Gazzy looked like he was about to faint. In fact, all three of the guys did.

See, this is the scene in movies where the rap music usually starts up and the camera pans over an expanse of expensive, and fast looking cars. Which is exactly what lay before us.

After letting the guys' jaws rest on the floor for a couple minutes, I led them over to _my_ corner of the garage. I trailed my hand over my black motor cycle, and over to my mustang. "Olay guys, if your done gawking at my impressive collection, we should really get going."

"Uh, Max?"

"Yes Fang?"

"Why, exactly do you have all of these cars?"

"Well, "I said, looking at him, " for one, I really like cars, especially fast ones, and two, the gang has to make money some how."

Fang looked at me, "What, you mean like, street racing?"

"Yep, it really one of the only ways to make honest money when your in a gang. Not to mention its fun."

"Honest money?" Fang had a disbelieving look on his face.

I grinned, "Well, as honest as it gets in the Gang world. Anyway, Fang, you'll ride with me, and Gazzy and Iggy will ride with Rico."

I got "Whatever"s from Gazzy and Iggy, and they quickly followed Rico over to his favorite car, a red Mustang GT.

"Okay," said Fang, "what are we driving?"

I grinned at him, and he smiled back, "Pick one."

He smiled bigger, and made his way over to my black corvette.

Figures.

So, after hitting about six clothes stores, where the guys literally acquired a new wardrobe, (No really, shoes, socks, shirts, underwear, the whole shebang.) we headed over to get their hair cut.

Fang got his cut pretty much the way it used to be, just long enough so that it covered his eyes. Gazzy got kept his long and wavy, in fact, he kinda looked like a skater. And Iggy got his cut super short, and then spiked up, with red on the ends. Gazzy got his ear pierced, and no, I did not say that he could.

So then, it was off to the tattoo parlor. I walked in and said hi to Stacy, the tattoo artist, and then it got really fun. All three of the guys were kinda freaked out by the needles,--They told me it was because of their years at the school. Psh, right--so I had to show then my numerous tattoos, and explain to them that it really didn't hurt that much, and that you the needles moved to fast and were to small to see. I finally got Gazzy and Iggy convinced, and they sat down and got it done.

Fang? Well, Fang was a different story.

It was funny when I followed him to pick out his boxers, and insisted that he get a blue pair with clouds on them. It was funny when he took half an hour to pick out a hair style, before just going with "His old look." But this? This was just down right hilarious.

I'll tell ya, nothing compares to seeing Fang try to squirm out of the way of a small lady with a tattoo gun. After Stacy practically chased him around the parlor, Iggy and Gazzy literally had to hold Fang down in the chair, while I held his hand and distracted him. Rico just laughed the whole time.

So after all of that, it was about seven o'clock, and time for dinner, so we headed back to the house. (Fang pouted the whole time, and complained that his tattoos still hurt.)

After a filling meal of home made lasagna, courtesy of Iggy, (He had fallen in love with our kitchen. I think Nudge was a little jealous, I saw her glairing at the dishwasher earlier) it was off to a nice, peaceful night of sleep, after a tiring day of comforting bird boys and shopping.

Or at least, it was supposed to be peaceful.

I'm not entirely sure what time it was when I felt Fang shift beside me on the bed, and then get up. I rolled over, "What are you doing?" I asked groggily.

He turned and leaned down to give me a quick peck on the lips, "I'm just kinda hungry. I'm gonna go get a snack, okay?"

"Mmm, okay." He turned and walked down the stairs. I rolled over to look at the clock. 3:40 in the AM. Ugh.

I rolled over, hoping to get back to sleep. I was almost asleep when I felt the hairs on my neck prickle. Figuring it was just Fang, I rolled over again to face him, only to find a knife flying at my face.

Instantly awake I flashed my hand out, grabbing my attacker by the wrist. Who ever it was struggled to shove the knife into my chest. I managed to shove him backward, and stand up, before he was on me again. I grabbed both of is hands this time, trying to shove him off me again, but he was strong, to strong to be human.

I felt myself being forced backward, and my legs hit the edge of the bed, threatening to trip me.

"FANG!"

**Fang POV**

I was just getting to the stairs in Max's office, after passing two guard by her door, when I heard a loud thump from upstairs.

"FANG!" Max's voice caused me to sprint, yelling for the guards, up the stairs. When I got there, the trap door was closed to her bed room.

I had left the door open.

My heart thumping, I threw myself at the door, but it was locked. Both guards, a couple of big black guys, were right behind me. "Help me open it!" I yelled. They immediately started shoving on the door, as did I. The hinges gave a nasty shriek, and then the door burst open. I threw myself through the hole to find Max struggling with someone.

The person was completely clothed in black, with a ski mask on his face. He was holding a knife, which he was dangerously close to stabbing Max with.

"Max!" I yelled her name, and she looked up, faltering for just half a second. In that half second, Max's attacker yanked his knife hand out of her hand, and brought the knife down towards he belly. I didn't see if the knife hit its mark, because I was already on top of the person.

I grabbed them and threw them to the floor, and then got on my knees so that I was straddling them. I grabbed him by the collar, and punched him in the face. His head whipped sideways, and then turned to look at me again. I punched him once more, then again, and again. Finally, when he could barely hold up his head, I stopped.

Still holding him by his collar, I reached down and ripped off the skin mask. What I saw made me pause in surprise.

In front of me was the beaten, bloody face of an Eraser.

The Eraser smiled, showing bloody canines, "I was sent here with a message," he paused to cough, and blood trickled out of his mouth. He took a deep, shuddering breath, and I knew he was about to die.

"What?" I shook him by the collar, "WHAT?"

Before taking one last breath, he leaned up, and whispered in my ear, "Itex is back, and we're done waiting."

**Wow, that only took forever to write. 5 ½ pages on word. Anyway, I'll post soon! Love ya!**


	16. Silent Movie

**Max POV**

I looked around me in confusion. There was Fang, straddling my attacker and beating the crap out of him, and there were Jamal and Omar, standing too far off, making sure that he had it under control. All three of them were to preoccupied at the moment to pay attention to me. It was a strange thing to watch. My body was numb, and for some reason all the sound seemed to have gone out of the world. It was almost like I was watching a silent movie, sitting in the audience wrapped up in the action playing before me.

My head swam, and I put a hand on the bed behind to steady myself. Why was I so dizzy? That simple movement seemed to snap everything back into reality, because as my body twisted that small amount, a sharp pain exploded throughout my body, origination from my left side. I gasped in pain, and my hand flew to the source. I felt cold metal, and looked down.

My fingers were wrapped around the handle of a knife.

A handle that protruded from my body.

This could not be a good thing.

I reached out with my other hand, and wrapped it around the handle too. I held my breath, and fighting not to scream, I slowly pulled the knife out on my stomach. All six inches of it.

As the tip left my body, by breath came out in a whoosh. I suddenly felt as if I had been running for way to long, my muscles were sore, and I was tired. The knife fell from my limp fingers and clattered to the floor. I felt my knees go weak, and then fold and I slid slowly down to the floor, my back pressed against the bed.

"Fang," I gasped. He was done beating, and listening as an Eraser said something to him.

Eraser? How did an eraser get here?

Fang didn't hear me, and was staring at the now dead Eraser in disbelief. Gathering my strength, I took a deep breath. "Fang," it was only a little louder than before, but he heard me.

His head whipped around, and his eyes widened. He was suddenly at my side, pushing the hair out of my face, his other hand pressed firmly to my wound. I heard him yell for Rico, but his voice was muted.

Jamal and Omar were beside Fang now, asking what he needed help with.

"Jamal," my words were slow and clumsy, "Has Leesa's plane gotten in yet?" 

He nodded, "Yeah Max, she got to the house about an hour ago."

"Good, go get her, and Rico too, please."

He nodded again, and then turned to run down the stairs. I could faintly hear the sound of an alarm, and the entire house coming alive. Fang was still pressing his hand to my side, telling me to hold on, and that I was going to be okay. Darkness started to gather at the edges of my vision, and all the sounds dulled into a deep hum. Fang's mouth moved without word, people ran without making a sound. I saw was Rico coming up the stairs, followed by Leesa, medical bag in hand.

The last thing I saw before passing out was Fang's worried face, staring into my eyes.

**Fang POV**

I started to panic as I saw Max pass out. The wound in her side was still pouring blood, the hot liquid oozing through my fingers. Just then a young woman rushed up beside me, setting down a first aid kit.

"How long has she been out?" she asked, taking out a small flashlight and shining it in Max's eyes.

"Uh, only about ten seconds." I figured that this must be the Leesa that Max had been talking about. She had long, wavy brown hair, with discreet red streaks in it, and dark brown eyes. Apparently, she was a doctor.

"You must be Fang, "she said, glancing at me. She turned to her kit and took out a syringe. She held it up and pushed a bit of the liquid out, flicking it to make sure there were no air bubbles. I gulped when I saw it, horrible memories coming back to me. I stopped her just as she was about to stick it in Max's arm.

"What is it?" I asked. I held her wrist in my hand, trying not to squeeze too hard.

She looked at me with serious eyes, "Something Max needs if you wan't her to live."

I just looked at her, trying to find some amount of menace in her eyes. I found none. Slowly, I let go of her arm and she injected Max.

"I'm sorry Fang, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave, you and the Flock." I turned to see four worried faces staring over at Max and me. I hadn't even realized that they were here.

"But—" I started.

"No buts. I'm sorry, but you have to give me space to work on her, and I can't do that with you worrying over my shoulder. Now, please leave."

I vaguely wondered at her use of the word Flock, but I didn't have time to answer, because Rico was suddenly at my side, telling me to go down to the kitchen. I nodded, and walked numbly down the stairs.

**Yes, short, I know, but I can't do anymore tonight. I'll update soon, and sorry it took so long!**


	17. Max's Depression

**Fang POV**

I stood in the hall for a moment, wondering what to do. I could sit here in front of the door and worry, or I could go down to the kitchen and try to distract myself. Yeah, I think I'm gonna go with option #2.

I slowly, made my way down stairs and into the kitchen. By now, the whole house was awake, people sitting in the chairs in front of the fire place and lounging on couches. I got a couple of worried or sympathetic glances, and a couple guys even asked how she was. It killed me that all I could say was, "I don't know." Max was obviously loved by the whole gang. But then again, who wouldn't love Max? I mean, she was beautiful, sweet, caring…and hurt. Dying maybe and I wasn't with her.

_Ok, _I thought, _stop thinking about it. _ I made my way over to the fridge and got a glass of milk. All I could find in the cupboards was a carton of Chocolate chip cookies. I got them out and went to sit at the island in the middle of the room.

I opened the cookies, but they suddenly reminded me of Max. I smiled at all the memories of her loving the things, when she had suddenly come back after three days with a gun shot wound, and demanding that we go buy chocolate chip cookies. After that she made it her mission to find the perfect chocolate chip cookie. Right after saving the world. That thought brought back memories of all the hard times we had gone through, and all the times that Max had managed to get her self hurt or captured. Memories of Ari and his cronies. The reason I left.

I sighed and closed the lid to the carton. Suddenly the cookies were my biggest enemy, reminding me of the thing I was trying to forget.

I sipped my milk slowly, but no mater what I did, I couldn't get Max out of my mind. Was she okay? Was she going to _be_ okay? What if she wasn't? Why hadn't I been there earlier?

My thoughts were interrupted by Rico through the door. He looked tired, and sad. He looked at me solemnly, and then walked over to the fridge and got himself a soda. He didn't look at me.

I could feel my heart breaking; hear the peaces clattering to the bottom of my empty chest. I stared hard at his back as he slowly closed the fridge, waiting for him to say it. Waiting for him to tell me that Max was dead.

He turned around and looked at me, popping the cap on his soda and taking a sip.

Finally he spoke, "Christ man, you look like crap."

I blinked, wondering how he could say anything at all at a time like this. I swallowed, "Is…is she—"

He cut me off, "She's fine. Leesa said she's stable, and just needs some rest. She lost a lot of blood; luckily we had some in reserve for her, so she's fine, and should be back on her feet soon. Day after tomorrow at the latest."

I breathed a sigh of relief, feeling a weight lift off of my chest. "Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

He grinned, thought I'd be mean, pay you back for the black eye."

I scratched the back of my neck, "Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's all cool, bro," he held out his fist to me, and I tapped it with mine.

There was a bit of an awkward silence, he came over to sit at the island with me. "So," I said, breaking the silence. I know, I know, what?! Fang broke the silence?! Well people, it is actually possible. Get. Over. It. "That Leesa chick sure seems to know what she's doing. Kinda bossy though." I thought of the way she had ordered me from the room.

Rico laughed a bit, "Yeah, I still lover her though.

I looked at him in surprise, "Oh, so you and Leesa…" I trailed off.

"Yep, going on three years. I think I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

"That's cool man. Although, I have to admit, I thought that you kinda had a thing for Max. I mean, you didn't look to happy this morning."

Hr chuckled again, "Yeah, that's what everyone always thinks, since we're so close. Leesa actually didn't like Max for a long while, thought that we had a thing behind her back. She got over it though; now she and Max are best friends. Really though, Max is just like my sister. I found her on the streets, took her in, helped her recoup, and we formed a bond. It's nothing more though."

"Okay," I said, "Just making sure. What about this morning though?"

"Well, how would you feel about the guys that you found out was doing your little sister? Especially if that guy had already hurt her before?" he asked.

"Yeah, good point." we were silent for a moment. His words had stung. "Hey, Rico, about that whole leaving thing." He looked at me, listening, "I was being stupid. Very stupid. And there hasn't been a day gone by that I haven't regretted it. I still feel like crap for doing that, not only to Max, but to the whole Flock. I don't think that I can ever fully forgive myself." I looked down at the empty glass between my hands, twirling it with my fingers.

"Hey man," Rico put his hand on my shoulder, I turned to face him, "Who forgives who, and how much is between you and Max. But, can I ask you for one thing?" I nodded, "Don't do it again, and if you are planning to, then don't get any farther into this relationship than you already have. I think that you really do love her, and you probably don't want to hear this, but I think that you need to know.

When I found Max, she was a wreck, and that was two years after you left. She was all by herself, and dirty and ruffed up like no other. I don't think that she had any tears left to cry. She was sleeping on a bench in Central Park, and when I woke her up, she was half delirious. She just kept mumbling things about Fang, and the Flock. She probably hadn't eaten in three or four days, and all she had with her was the clothes on her back, and a picture of her family. You were in it.

I took her home, fed her, and got her some new clothes. After she finally realized where she was, she freaked out and kept asking me who I was, and if I'd seen them. I didn't know what she was talking about, after I told her that, she calmed down a bit. For the next couple of days, she didn't say anything to me at all, just sat on the bed with her back against the wall, and occasionally looking at the picture when she thought that I wasn't looking.

Three days after she woke up, she showed me her wings. I was surprised at first, but I swore not to tell anyone. She warmed up to me a bit, and soon we started having full conversations. She told me about the Flock, and her life, her mom and sister back in Arizona. We were together all the time, and soon she didn't cry as much. I realized that it was because she kinda had a family again, so I brought her to the gang. Cosmo, our old leader agreed to giver her a chance, she blew us all away at initiation. She fit in right away, and just kept getting better, until she became the way she is now. When you got here, it was the first time she had cried in nearly three and a half years.

So, as you can imagine, I was a little worried about you being here. I thought that she might fall apart again, but she didn't. Just please Fang," he stopped and looked at me, "Don't make her go through that again."

I swallowed hard, trying to digest all of this information. I felt even worse now. I looked up at Rico, "I won't, I swear it." I said it with finality and determination, letting him know that there was no way.

He smiled at me, "Good."

Just then, Leesa walked in, looking completely worn out. She gave Rico a special little smile, and he retuned it. "You can go back up now, she should be waking up soon," she said, turning to me, "I already told the Flock."

Again, I wondered how she knew, but I was to anxious to get to Max to ask, "Thank you," I said. Getting up, I nodded at Rico, and then went up stairs to my love.

**Well, G'night yall!**


	18. Daddy

**Ok peoples, sorry that it has taken so long. My brother has been in town, and will be for the next couple weeks still, and his room is kinda the office, so I haven't really had optimal access to the computer. But, he is gone right now, so I decided to update. Yay! Anyway, here it goes.**

**Line**

**Max POV**

Holy crap was I uncomfortable. Went to roll over onto my side, but stopped when I felt a sharp pain erupt from my side. Oh, yeah. With a groan, I flopped back to my original position.

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking in the light streaming through my window. I turned my head to the right, and there was Fang, completely passed out in a chair next to the bed. I rolled my eyes, wasn't he supposed to be sitting there holding my hand, awaiting the moment I woke up so that he could hug and kiss me and tell me how much he loved me? How he could never live on without me? Geez, what a slacker.

Doing my best not to move my side too much, I reached my arm out and poked him in the ribs softly. He shifted and mumbled a bit, but otherwise just stayed asleep. I sighed and reached over again, this time jabbing my finger into his side. His eyes flew open, and he jumped up from the chair, ready to fight whatever threat was coming. Or at least that what he tried to do. Instead, he got about half way up, and then tripped over the leg of the chair, which sent him sprawling backwards, where he landed with an ungraceful thump on his butt.

He looked up and blinked at me in surprise. His face was absolutely priceless. I burst out laughing. "Hahaha…Ow…ha…oww, Ow!" Unfortunately, laughing used the muscles in my side.

Instead of jumping to my rescue, Fang just started laughing at my distress. That must have looked funny, the girl who got stabbed and just woke up sitting in bed laughing at her boyfriend, who was laughing at the fact that it hurt when she laughed.

We finally calmed down a bit, and he got up, crawling over to me on his knees to kneel at my side. He took my hand in one of his, and brushed some hair out of my face, still chuckling. "You okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Are you? I mean, you landed kinda hard."

He rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at me, "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for the concern."

I grinned, "Your welcome. Although, I have to say that I'm kinda disappointed," He looked at me, confused, "I was expecting a much more loving, emotional greeting when I finally woke up from my brush with death."

"Sorry," he smiled, and then leaned over to softly press his lips to mine.

"Mmm, much better." I said, after he pulled away.

Unfortunately, our sweet moment was once again interrupted by the Flock barging into the room, all relief, questions, and noise.

"Max, are you okay?"

"Max, you're awake!"

"So, Max, how big _was_ the knife?"

"Can I see the hole it made?"

While the rest of the flock crammed around the bed, I tried to answer all of their questions. "Yes Angel, I am okay, Gazzy, obviously I am awake, Iggy, the knife was about six inches long, and no Nudge, you cannot see the hole just yet." As tiring as it was, it felt so good to do this again, to answer all of the Flocks crazy questions at once.

As I gave Angel a hug, I heard Iggy speaking to Gazzy, "Yes, I told you! Now give me my five bucks!"

I looked at the boys in confusion, as Gazzy solemnly handed over the money. Upon seeing my face, Gazzy explained, "We had a bet on how big the knife was. Iggy said five and a half to six inches, for optimal lethal-ness, and I said three to four inches, because that way it would be easier to hide, but would still inflict damage."

After looking at him for a second, I said, "Well, it was a fold up knife, so when it was closed, it was probably about seven inches, which, I think would neither of you the winner."

Gazzy grinned and held out his hand to Iggy, who had a stricken look on his face, "The Boss has spoken." Iggy forked over the cash.

Still grinning, I laid my head back down on the pillow, closing my eyes for a second. "Okay guys," I heard fang say. I opened my eyes to see him shooing the Flock down the stairs, "Max need her rest, you can come visit her later."

"But how come you get to stay?"

"Because I'm special, now go!"

I laid back down as Fang walked over, I was just drifting off to sleep when I heard small feet climbing up the stairs. I opened my eyes just as Sarah's head popped up through the door. She saw me and rushed over, "Mommy!" She practically jumped on top of me, and I fought not to curse from the pain in my side. I did gasp and wince a bit, and she looked down at me, "Mommy, what wrong?"

I gently scooted her off of me ant onto the bed next to me, "Nothing baby, mommy is just kinda hurt, so you have to be careful okay?" She nodded, "Now, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

She nodded again, "Yeah, but Rico said that I could stay home since you were hurt and nobody got much sleep last night."

I said okay, but I was inwardly rolling my eyes. I would have to have a talk with Rico. He couldn't keep letting Sarah stay home whenever I got hurt, or she would never learn anything. And yes, I know how bad that sounds, but if you must know, I exaggerated a bit.

Sarah suddenly sat up and looked at me with a ridiculously serious, yet innocent expression for a six year old. "Mommy," she said, then looked over to Fang, and then back to me, "Is Fang going to be my Daddy now?"

I looked over at Fang in surprise to find him with the same expression. I looked back at Sarah, "Umm…I…"

Fang cut in, leaning over to smile at Sarah, "Yes Sarah, I would really like to be your Daddy, if you want me to."

She smiled back at him, "Okay!" She then did the cutest thing that I have ever seen, and leaned over and hugged him, wrapping her skinny arm around his neck. Fang surprised me by wrapping his arms around her and hugging her back. I almost cried. Yes I know, I am a sap.

Our touching moment was once again, for like the billionth time, interrupted at Leesa came walking up the stairs.

"Hey guys, I just came up to check on Max." She walked over and started to unwrap the bandages around my middle.

"Hey Sarah, why don't you go and see if Rico will get you a snack?" I asked.

"Okay," She leaned over and hugged me again, then slipped off the bed and made her way over to the door, "Bye Mommy, By daddy!" and then she was gone. Leesa didn't say anything, but I think I saw her smirk a bit.

I took a deep breath, "So Doc, what's the damage?"

Leesa pulled away the last of the bandage, revealing a long gash, pulled together with neat little stitches. I whistled, "Wow that will be a good one. I might have to change the story a bit though. I mean, I can't go telling people that the great Max, leader of the Dark Angels was saved by a new recruit. I have a reputation to uphold. No offense Fang."

He just smiled a bit.

"Well," said Leesa, It seems that the blade missed anything vital, so you will most defiantly live—"

"And here I was looking forward to all of the wonderful elegies that people wrote for me."

"—you just lost a bunch of blood, but we had plenty in reserve." Leesa continued, ignoring my witty statement

"Fantastic, so how long until I'm back in action?"

"I'd say another full day, at least." I groaned, "Hey, count yourself lucky, if you were a full human, it would be at least a week, maybe longer." I just rolled my eyes.

Fang squeezed my hand, "Don't worry, I'll keep you company,"

I grinned evilly, "Ah-ah-ah bird boy. I can barely move, so don't go getting fancy ideas. Besides," I poked him in the shoulder a couple times, "you have to go to training."

"Training?"

"Yep, mandatory for new recruits, no matter how long you have been fighting. Usually I run it, but looks like Rico will be your trainer today and tomorrow. By the way, what time is it?"

He looked at his watch, "About 10:30"

"Crap, just tomorrow then."

**Fang POV**

God, Max was weird. Here she was, a freaking gash in her side, and being completely sarcastic about everything. Leesa was now re-dressing Max's wound, and a question popped into my head.

"So Leesa, just a question, if Max can't have human blood, then how did you have blood in reserve?"

Leesa kept working as she talked, "Well, when I first met Max, she needed blood, so Nudge donated some. As it turned out, all of the flock seems to have the same blood type, so you can donate to each other. Well, the girls at least. After we realized that, Max, Nudge, and Angel all started making monthly donations until we had a bunch saved up, just for emergencies like this."

"Oh, that makes sense." I paused, "So, how did you know about the flock?"

"Well, you see, the reason that I met Max at all was because she had managed to nearly get herself killed—"

"Did not," objected Max.

"Did to." Leesa looked at me, "She had managed to get shot in the leg, and then fell about two stories."

"Was she flying?"

"No," said Max, "I got pushed out of a window."

"Anyway," Leesa continued, "Rico called me in because he needed someone that he could trust. I saw her wings as I was treating her, and asked her about it when she woke up. She was super pissed at Rico for telling me, but eventually told me everything."

"Yes, there ensued the three month period in which you hated me for no good reason." said Max.

"Not true. I had a reason."

"And that was?"

"You know, I thought that you had a thing for Rico and tried to get him behind my back."

"Yeah, as if that was possible"

"Hey, shut up!"

"Or what?"

"I'll kick your skinny little ass you whore!"

"You just try it you slut!"

"Tramp!"

"Bitch!"

Leesa smiled, "Love ya!"

Max grinned back, "Love you too!"

I had simply sat there and watched this exchange curiously. Apparently, Max had managed to find someone just as weird as her. Who'd have thought it was possible?

"Well," said Leesa, back to business, "just stay in bed for the next day or so, and take it easy. At least _try_ to relax a bit."

Max just rolled her eyes and made a face at her friend.

"I'll be back to check on you in a couple of hours." said Leesa, and turned to the door. Max stuck her tongue out at her as she disappeared.

"So," said Max, turning to me, "What are you gonna do today?"

I grinned at her, "Stay here and spoil you."

"Perfect," she smiled back at me, "Now, wanna go and get me some breakfast?"

"Sure, why not?" I leaned over to kiss her, and then went downstairs to get some food. When I came back, Max was already asleep.

**Line**

**Wow, 5 ½ pages! Yes, feel loved!**


	19. Shoes and Gang Problems

**Hey, I was bored at school, so I decided to update. So, enjoy!**

**Max POV**

Ok, I have absolutely no idea how you couch potatoes do it! I mean, you sit around doing nothing day after day, and I almost went nuts after a day and a half! Weirdoes!

Anyway, my sentence in purgatory is finally up, and since I just got the go ahead from Leesa, I am out of here!

"Hey Fang?"

Fang looked up from the book he was reading. Yes, the entire time I had been sitting her restlessly, he had just read a book, watched some T.V., and peed a couple of times. How does that work?! I thought I was going to scream, and he just wanted to know which movie I would rather watch. Grease, or Singing in the Rain? Why those were the two options, I have no idea, since most of my movie collection was full of comedies, action, (Complete with blood _and_ guts,) and a few dramas here and there. Where did he even _find_ those movies? And what's with the musicals? Was he _trying _to drive me nuts?!

Anyway, ignoring my mental movie rant, Fang looked up and asked, "Yes Max?" Oh, so innocent.

I looked at him, wondering what he was up to, "Wanna go for a flight?"

"Gee, I don't know Max, are you sure you don't need to rest anymore? We could watch High School Musical." He had this evil grin on his face, and it actually really irritated me.

"GHAA! No, I do _not _need to rest anymore, and I _most definitely _do not want to watch anymore stupid musicals! What the Hell Fang?" I picked up my pillow to throw at him, but seeing his laughing face, I opted for my discarded tennis shoe instead. Unfortunately, it just made him laugh even more, because not only did the blow to his head, an awesome shot I might add, nock him off of his chair, but I managed to step on the other shoe as I threw it, and landed directly on my butt.

I have never seen Fangs face so red or heard him laugh so much, and the sight of him just made me laugh harder. I had tears streaming from my face, partly because when I laughed, it hurt, because my muscles were still sore from the stabbing. I was gasping for breath and trying not to fall over from laughing so hard, and failing.

"Ok, ok," Fang said, still chuckling, and came over to help me up, "I suppose I'm up to a flight."

I leaned against him, trying to catch my breath, "Hey, I have and idea, why don't we ask Sarah, it's Friday, and I haven't taken her up in a while."

"Ok, sounds good to me. I'll go get her; you stay here and get dressed." I nodded; he leaned over and kissed me, and then headed out the door.

**Fang POV**

I headed out the door and down the hall, still chuckling a bit, and knocked on Sarah's bedroom door.

"Hello?" came her little voice.

I cracked the door open and poked my head in to see her reading a book, completely absorbed.

"Hey sweetie," I greeted her.

She looked up and smiled, "Hi Daddy!" I automatically smiled back, as a warm feeling spread through me. I liked being called daddy.

"Mommy and I were going to go for a flight, want to come?"

"Sure!" she practically yelled, jumping up from bed, after placing a book mark.

We headed back to Max's room, her small hand clasped on mine. When we got to the office she said, "I have to go potty. I'll see you in a minute okay?" I nodded and headed upstairs.

When I got in the room, I was greeted with sight of Max stretching her wings out. I stared at them in wonder. The last time I had seen them; they were white, speckled with brown spots. They were now even more beautiful. They were almost a full fifteen feet now, and the feathers closest to her back were a deep chocolate brown. As they neared the tips of her wings, the feathers got progressively lighter, until they were a beautiful pure white. The darker feathers originating from her back also lashed out in some places, to create a swirly stripe pattern. I didn't know that wings could even look like that.

She must have heard me, because her head whipped around to look at me. She smiled when she saw me, but didn't close her wings. Just then, Sarah came running up the stairs. Max scooped her up in a hug for a second, and then set her down. "Ready to go?" she asked.

We nodded, and she led us out onto the porch, before jumping out over the lawn, and soaring higher.

**Max POV**

It felt good to fly again. I had been really busy lately with gang problems, and hadn't really had the chance to do more than stretch my wings. I normaly made it a point to go up at least once a week, Sarah and me both, so that Sarah could practice a bit. It hadn't been happening lately though, and I could already see that Sarah was having dificulties. She seemed to be concentrating on keeping her little gray wings flapping, and Fang was beside her, ready to catch her if she fell.

I smiled a bit, remembering how many times Fang had caught me. I really did regret not flying as much, but I was having a fairly seriouse gang issue.

See, most of the gang didn't know it, but we were having some major issues with one of our rival gangs, the Demons. Their leader, Carson, didn't really like me much, hated me in fact, and didn't think that I should be the leader of the Dark Angels. Why did he hate me, you ask? Well, after I first joined the Angels, I learned that, on the streets, Carson was the guy to beat, but he wasn't pledged to any gang yet. Now, at the time, the Dark Angels were still a fairly small gang, but we still had a reputation. Carson wanted in, partly because his brother had been a member, but had been killed in a drive-by. But, at his initiation, Carson made the supreme mistake on going for the sixteen year old girl, who he knew had just joined. Lets just say, that I kicked his ass, bad. After the fight, Carlos told him that he didn't get in, and to hit the road. Carson went crazy, and pulled a gun, firing at Carlos. I somehow managed to jump in front of my leader, and take the bullet in the shoulder. We managed to get the gun from Carson, and he was almost beat to death in the process. After we through him out on the street, broken and bloody, he vowed to "get revenge" on me someday.

We learned later on that Carson had joined th Demons, and was rising quickley. Well, so was I, so here we are, both leaders of rival gangs, and he has made it his mission to destoy the Dark Angels, and merge it with the Demons, to create, pretty much, a super gang. Needless to say, that would be a bad thing.

So, yeah, that would be what has been keeping me all tied up, and what with this Itex thing, it probably just going to get worse.

Fan-freakin-tastic.

**WHYWONTTHISSTUPIDLINDETHINWORKASLREADY?!?!**

**Ok, sorry it was short, and its kinda a filler chapter, but my class is almost over, so I have to stop. I will update again soon though!**


	20. Hijacking the Train

**Hola peoples! I thank you tremendously for all of the reviews. I honestly never even imagined that my first story would get over 300 reviews, even when finished. And yet, here I am with 321 reviews and so far left to go. Once again, I thank you, especially to those of you who are dedicated and always review. And of course those of you who tell your friends. All my thanks go out to you.**

**Now, as a reward, the chapter AFTER next will be completely viewer's choice. You tell me what you want, and I'll write it. Unfortunately, some restrictions must be set. I must ask you to try and keep your ideas from being too outrageous, and to stick to the plot. Don't do anything that will set my characters, and those of the original Maximum Ride, out of character. Of course I will take any and all advice or ideas, and do my best to incorporate them into the story. Also, I will have to pick ideas that work together. I can't have one person's idea of Max and Fang getting married and another person's request to have them break up and hate each other for the rest of eternity in the same story. Not this one anyway.**

**But, if I don't put in your idea this time, don't lose hope. It could be that it just didn't work with the chapter, and I will be sure to keep it for future chapters. **

**So, even with these set rules, enjoy your control of the story. I look forward to hearing what you have to say.**

**Luvs and Hugs, **

**--M**

**Max POV**

Flying through the air, my awesome boyfriend and adoptive daughter beside me, I couldn't have been happier. The feel of Fang's dark wings brushing against mine on every down stroke, and the sight of Sarah's flapping around us joyfully turned the moment into one of pure bliss.

That is, until my phone rang.

Dropping Fang's hand, I pulled the annoying device out of my pocket. "Yes?" I asked curtly.

"Max," came Rico's voice, "We have a problem back at base."

"What kind of problem?" I asked tentatively.

There was a pause, and then, "The Demonic kind."

"Shit," I growled, then sighed, "I'll be there in five." I flipped the phone shut and replaced it in pocket. I turned to Fang and Sarah, "Come on guys, time to head back."

Fang just nodded, but Sarah's voice broke though the winds, "Aww, but why?"

"Mommy has got to work, okay baby? I promise that Daddy and I will take you out again soon."

She nodded, but still looked disappointed.

"What's up?" Fang flew up next to me.

"Just some problems with a rival gang," I muttered, to quiet for Sarah to hear, "They've been causing issues for a while now, and apparently they decided to stir up some trouble."

"What gang?"

"They call themselves the Demons."

Fang waited, but seeing that he wasn't going to get any more information out of me, nodded and looked away.

We landed back on the balcony, and walked through the French doors and into my room. Rico was already there waiting.

"Fang, will you please take Sarah to get a snack?"

Fang looked at me in confusion, "But—"

"Please Fang?" The question came of as a polite request, but my tone of voice and the look on my face left little doubt that it was an order. He nodded, and headed out the door, looking none to happy at being sent away.

"Now," I said, turning to Rico when I saw that we were alone, "What's the situation?"

"Our patrols found a couple of Demons on the North side of our turf. We caught them and brought them back here, they are in the basement." I nodded at this and walked over to a small cupboard hanging on the wall nest to my bed. Rico continued, "They were both heavily armed. Two pistols each and one had a switch blade hidden in his boot."

I nodded again and moved aside the clutter in the small compartment. I pulled a small string, and a compartment opened in the back of the cupboard. Behind it was a locked metal door. I pulled a key from my belt and unlocked it, taking out the black leather belt, gloves, and arm bands hidden there. I pulled on the gloves first, the fingers ending just before my first knuckles. The arm bands were about and inch wide, and slipped up my arms until just before my elbow, where they stopped and fit snug.

As I was buckling the belt, I turned back to Rico, "Any of our men hurt?"

"Neal got a bit cut up, and Coup got a black eye, but nothing worse."

"Good." I finished putting on the leather kit and flexed my fingers in the gloves. I bent my arms to make sure of my mobility, and basked feeling of the familiar scabbards resting against my hips. "Let's go."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Fang POV**

I was sitting at the counter, sharing a glass of milk and some cookies with my little girl, when I saw Max and Rico walked down the stairs. Waiting at the bottom were her personal guard, all of them armed. Max herself seemed to have a pair of blades strapped around her hips, the hilts glinting gold in the sunlight.

"Just a second Sarah, I'll be right back." She just nodded, too absorbed in her cookie to look up.

As I walked closer to Max, I was able to make out some conversation. "We had to ruff em' up a bit Boss, but they're conscious and ready for ya." That was one of the big black guys.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, walking up to look at Max. Every ones head turned to look at me, and then at Max. I noticed that Max had removed her jacket and was only wearing her tank top, her tattoos fully exposed. In fact, all six of the others had made their tattoos obvious.

"Everything's fine Fang," she said, "just a little business to attend to." At this, I heard a couple of chuckles. "You can go back to Sarah now."

She turned to go, but I stopped her, "Are you sure you don't need help?"

Max grinned a bit, "As you can see Fang, I have more that enough help." She gestured to the intimidating group around her. "Now please, go back to the kitchen." I was no longer a request, I knew, but paid no attention."

"Well, one more couldn't hurt, now could it?" By the look on Max's face, and Rico's, I could see that I was dangerously close to stepping across the line, but I didn't care.

"Fang," Max said calmly and steadily, "Go back to the kitchen, and finish your snack with Sarah."

"Iggy could—"

"That's an order Fang." she said coolly.

I didn't know what was up with me today, but I just didn't want to listen. I knew what I wanted and I was going to get it. I decided to go with the tack that had always worked in the past. Max was already walking away, her guard around her, and I ran to catch up.

Slipping between the Mexican girl and the white guy, I grabbed Max by the arm and turned her around to face me. "Max, I am coming with you, weather you like it or not."

There was a stunned silence, and I instantly saw that I had made a horrific mistake. I hadn't simply stepped over the line; I had hijacked a speeding train and blown it over the border. I released Max quickly as her face changed right in front of my eyes. Her eyes became cold, and her expression was that of complete authority and controlled anger.

"You, recruit, are to do exactly as I tell you to do, and nothing different." her voice was calm and quiet, but in a way that sent shivers up even my spine. Her hard eyes locked with mine, allowing absolutely no escape from her steely glare. "_You_ do not give orders of any kind, _you_ listen to what you are told, and do only what you are told to do. _You_ are a recruit, the lowest rank in our structure, and are there fore entitled to nothing. You cannot _choose_ to follow orders, you do _not_ get any information above the most basic level, you are not allowed to voice your opinion openly to _anyone_ higher in rank that you, _especially _me. Hell, you can't even scratch your balls unless someone says so. So," at this she stepped forward, so that we were almost nose to nose, "do not even _think _to assume that you are able to give me orders, or tell me what is going to happen. Do you understand?"

I gulped, and nodded slowly. "Good. Now return to Sarah and finish your snack. I fully expect to find you in my office as soon as I am finished. Dismissed."

She turned on her heel and led her now quiet group to a pair of double doors, not looking back once. As the doors opened, I glimpsed a pair of stairs leading downward, and then they were shut from my view, and Max with them.

**Okay, okay, I know that Max was totally brutal to Fang just then, but you have to understand. Max is not just Max anymore, but the leader of the Dark Angels, one of the most respected gangs, and not just in New York. She has a reputation that she must uphold, as part of her duty, and can't afford to express special treatment to anyone. Fang has to deal with the consequences in the gang.**

**Anyway, the idea hotlines are open and waiting, and I'm looking forward to it.**

**--M **


	21. Interrogation

**Hello my peeps. Now, i know that i haven't updated in like, forever, and i apologize, but i've been a bit busy. But alas, i now have a large amount of free time, so rejoice my friends! An update is upon you! **

**--M**

**!#$&(!)!!!!#!$!!!&!!()!#$&(#)#!$&**

**Max POV**

What Fang had just done was absolutely unacceptable, but luck for him, i had bigger things on my plate at the moment. Remember when i told you that sometimes i have to be the Motherly Max, and some times i have to be Gang Leader Max? Well, this is one of those gang leader moments.

I took the lead of the procession as we neared the set of doors at the end of the stairs. I took a deep breath, setting my face, and pushed to doors open. sitting on the middle of the concrete room, tied with their hands behind their chairs, were two Demons.

The one on the left was young, and i din;t know him, which meant that he was new. The one on the right however, i knew right away. He was a fairly large Hispanic man, with a shaved head an a black star on on top. I noticed that both men had bruises, and the younger one had aback eye. Raising one eye brow, i turned and looked at Rico.

"Told ya we had to ruff em' up a bit, Boss. They didn't feel much like cooperating.

I nodded my head and turned back to my...er...captives? Prisoners of war? Uh, special guests?

Anyway, back to business.

I walked forward so that i was standing in front of the bald guy and bent down so that i was right in his face, forcing him to see me, if not really look at me. "He-hey Sanchez, long time no see. So, hows Demon life been treating ya?All those deaths on your conscience treating ya nice? How about the robberies and grand theft autos? "

The man didn't speak just kept avoiding my eyes.

Reaching to my hip, i grasped the handle of my knife, angling my head a bit more, i forced him to look in my eyes, "Sanchez, i believe i asked you a question. You wouldn't want to show disrespect by not answering me would you? "

"Course not Max."

"And?"

"Th-the Demons have been good to me."

"And what about all the murders and all? They bother you much?"

"Yes."

"Hmm." i looked in his eyes, piercing him with my gaze, "I don't bel Eve you. Your to big of a piece of scum to really care. I mean after all, you, you did turn on your own family, and then join the gang that you swore to protect said family from. Think about it Sanchez. If it weren't for you, Carlos would still be alive right now, and we wouldn't be in this situation." I leaned closer, "Give me one good reason as to why i shouldn't toss you out into the house with the rest of the gang and let them tear you apart."

He was silent, still trying to avert his eyes from mine.

"Huh, thats what i thought."I straightened up, finally removing my gaze and redirecting it to the other guy. "So, who's your friend Sanchez? He's awfully quiet." I moved so that i was standing in front of the guy, who's gaze was averted to the floor."Who're you? Ya look new." He was quiet, "I suggest you answer me, before i get angry".

"M-my names Kevin." he stuttered, still not looking up.

"Look up" i commanded. He slowly lifted his head until he was fearfully forward. For the first time i saw his face. "How old are you?"

"Sis-sixteen." He still didn't look at me.

I snorted, "Hmph, your about as believable as Sanchez. How old are you really?"

This time he glanced up at me, "Fourteen."

I turned back to Sanchez, "Recruiting a little young, arrant you guys?"

"So Kevin," i moved so that i was crouching in front of him, "I don't suppose you want to tell me why you and Sanchez were trespassing on Dark Angels territory, do you?"

He cast a nervous glance over at Sanchez, who gave a little shake of his head. Kevin kept his mouth firmly shut. "Ahh," i mused, "I see. Its a secret huh?" I stood up, and looked thoughtfully over to Rico."Hey Rico, what was that ridiculous name people always used to call me? Before i took over the Dark Angels?"

Rico grinned and looked back at me, "Blade, Boss."

"Oh, thanks for reminding me Rico." i grinned back at him. Putting on a serious face, i turned back to my, -what did we decide on, special guests?-leaning down in front of Kevin again, i asked, "Do you know why they called me that?" He shook his head, "Well, let me show you."

Fast as lighting, i pulled the blade out of the scabbard on my right hip. These knives were my pride and joy, my babies. If i had the choice to save only one possession when my house was a blazing inferno, these knives would be it. And they were a matching pair, so yeah, i count them as one.

The silver-blades contrasted beautifully with the emerald-studded gold hilts, specifically formed to fit my hand perfectly. They were literally the ultimate fighting knife. Deadly sharp, and thin enough to slip between a pair of ribs, they were about as long as my fore-arm with a slight curve to them. I held the knives backwards, meaning that instead of on having the tips pointing straight out from my thumb, they pointed out to my sides. It gave me extreme mobility and allowed me to execute complex menacers. And, as an added bonus, the blades were curved just right, so that if i angles my wrist back, the super sharp tips would rest just below my elbow. Hence the reason for the leather bands. That way, i didn't poke myself full of tiny little needle-thin holes.Over all, i have to say that they were pretty damn menacing. And just al around awesome.

I whipped the blade out, stopping it just in front of Kevin's face, "Beautiful, aren't they?" i asked thoughtfully, gazing at the needle-like tip, "They were a gift, from a very good friend of mine. You see, among the Dark Angels its customary that when a member gains the rank of second-in-command, the leader presents them with a gift, to solidify the matter. Usually a high-grade weapon of some sort, playing into their particular fighting skills. Me? I was best with knife fighting, still am. " I finally looked back at Kevin, " You see Kevin, I loved Carlos like a father, and the man over there, "i slowly pointed my knife over at Sanchez, "He's the reason that Carlos is dead. So, what about you, Kevin? can you think of any good reason for me not to kill him right here and now?" The boy simply looked between me and Sanchez fearfully, obviously not wanting to betray his gang, but still scared shit-less.

I smiled at him maliciously, " I probably shouldn't kill him. I do need information. Speaking of which, you don't mind do you?" He shook his head as i place to tip of my knife at the hem of his shirt , slowly outing the fabric upward to reveal an untoned torso, devoid of the Demon's insignia.

"Huh, you really new." I let the boy's shirt drop and turned back to Sanchez, "So, thats what it was. You were taking the boy out for his initiation, and decided to do it in Angels territory, and then pin it on us huh? Well, thats not very nice."

I turned back to Kevin, who was looking at the floor again, beads of sweat rolling down his temples, "Do you know what the requirements to join the Demons are Kevin?" I asked cooly.

He nodded.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you"

"Y-yes." he stuttered out.

"Good, because i seem to have forgotten. Care to reming me?"

"Y-you have to find somebody at random, a-a-and y-you have to k-kill them" he squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his fists.

"But thats not all is it," i whispered, "there is a certain way?"

"Slit their throat." He said it so quietly, I almost didn't hear him.

I looked at him seriously, he opened his eyes and looked back, ashamed, "Your not fit for this life Kevin," i said firmly, "My advice to you would be to pack up, go home, and forget about it." my smirk retuned to my face, "thats assuming that you get out of here with your life. Which depends allot on your friend Sanchez."

I was bluffing of course. I could never kill some innocent fourteen year old whose only mistake was picking the wrong gang, the wrong lifestyle. But hey, they didn't have to know that, now did they?

"So Sanchez," i said, all business. "Carson wouldn't do something like this unless he had a really good reason to piss me off. So, what is it?" Sanchez looked up at me with as much defiance as he could muster, and stubbornly kept hi mouth shut."Not gonna talk, well, i'll bet i can get it out of little Kevin over here."

I walked up to Kevin and placed to tip of my knife just under his chin, applying the smallest amount of pressure, "What do you say Kevvy? Wanna talk?" He didn't move, "No? Are you sure?" I put more pressure on the blade, forcing the boy to stretch his neck out, "Now?" still nothing. I pushed harder, until he couldn't stretch any farther, "You might want to stand up Kevvy, i wouldn't want you to get hurt." The boy struggled to stand with the chair still tied behind his back. He finally managed it, standing at an awkward 90 degree angle, his neck stretch as far as it would go. "Still not talking huh?What a shame."

I glanced over at Sanchez who was looking on with a somewhat impassive look, "I don't think he's gonna last , much longer Sanchez, he's got sort on a short neck. Wouldn't want _another_ death on you conscience would ya?"

I saw that i was finally getting somewhere as the Mexican's face turned red, "So kill the little twerp Max, he's not the real reason we're here anyway!" he burst out. Sanchez's eyes got wide, and poor Kevin looked close to tears. But i had got what i wanted.

"Good to know, so what is the real reason?"

Sanchez set his jaw, and just them there were three loud bangs on the door, signaling that there was a problem. I looked back over my shoulder, my brows knit, wondering what was happening. Three on my guard immediately left to see what was happening.

I turned back to the sound of a dark chuckle. Sanchez ginned maliciously as he looked up at me, "So tell me Max, hows your daughter?"

**#($)$!$$#$$$$$&$$()!#$&()!#$&(&)&!**

**Ha ha! I'm sorry, but i felt this overwhelming urge to end my comeback with a Cliffhanger. Don't worry though, the next chapter will be posted soon!**


	22. Cookies and Abductions

**Well, hello my peoples, long time no write! Anyway, you can owe this update to one ****Fang Cullen****, who wrote me a very flattering (if desperate) PM begging for an update. I was so moved by it that I sat down at my computer right away. So, Kudos to ****Fang Cullen!**

**Oh, and credit for ideas go to:**

**aviator301****, for the idea of having one of the bad guys (Sanchez) be a former Dark Angel.**

**chelseaMRfan****, for the idea of having something happen to Sarah. It was slightly different from your original idea, but I hope you still like it.**

**And a note for ****ajiosd****, I just wanted to let you know that I am planning on using your idea, if not in the next chapter, then the one after it.**

**KUDOS TO YOU ALL!**

**So, on that spectacular note, on with the story!**

**BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLABLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH!!**

**Fang POV**

I have faced evil scientists, hordes of mutated wolves ready to rip my face off, painful injections, horrendous torture, and have laughed death in the face more times than I can count, and I have never been more terrified than at this very moment.

The reason, you ask?

My girlfriend is pissed.

At me.

For good reasons, which just makes it worse.

Did I mention that she can kick my ass? 'Cause she can.

Badly.

Hence the reason that I was still sitting in the kitchen with a box of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk, when my six year old daughter had already left a good ten minutes ago.

Yes, I, Fang, was drowning my sorrows in junk food. Chocolate chip cookies, to be exact. Huh, cookies made me think of Max. Wait! Cookies, Max. Max, cookies. Oh my God!Max's cookies! _I WAS EATING MAX'S COOKIES! _

_I_ was _EATING COOKIES_ that belonged to _MAX!_

Oh, God! I thought I was dead before, but at least then it would have been quick! I ate all but one of Max's favorite food!

Over reacting impressively, I shot up from my seated position, scouring the kitchen for any sign of another box of cookies. There were none. _Well, _I thought, _I'll just have to go buy some more. _ Now, how to find, and get to, a store. Hmm, think Fang. Max probably wouldn't appreciate it right now if i stole one of her amazingly fast and awesome cars at the moment, so walking it is! And I was not about to give up even an ounce of my masculinity by asking for directions, so I decided to just aimlessly wander until finding my destination. There could only be so many chocolate chip cookie selling stores in New York, right?

Checking my wallet I managed to find a few crusty dollar bills, (not that I know where they came from) and then set out on my cookie quest.

As I neared the door I heard a ruckus. There were muffled shouts, and what sounded like a chair falling over. I was just reaching for the knob, when to door burst open and I was tackled by a mass of flying fists and feet. My back hit the ground with a thud, the air rushing out of my lungs as Tigre's weight landed on my chest. As I was sucking in a breath, I turned my head and caught a glimpse of some one sprinting towards the door that Max had disappeared into.

Using, my arms, I shoved Tigre off of me, along with his attacker. I stood to find a fist flying at my face. I ducked easily, launching my fist into to guys stomach. He went down like a sack of potatoes.

By this time Tigre and his buddy were handling the last guy, and I turned just in time to see Max burst through the doors, wide eyed. Her gaze locked with mine as we walked towards each other. When we were close enough, Max said, "Fang, where's --"

"MOMMY!" Sarah's scream pierced strait to my heart.

"Sarah!" Max was already half way up the stairs, taking them three at a time. I sprinted after her, desperate to get to my adoptive daughter. I reached Max just as she shoved to door open. She froze, and I looked in to see two men holding my little girl, one with his hand twisted cruelly in her long hair, the other pinning her wings behind her back. The one with his hand in her hair pressed a knife to her throat, "Come any closer, and I slit the girls throat!"

Max froze next to me, but I took an involuntary step forward, "Stop!" the guy pressed the knife tighter to Sarah's neck, a little bit of blood staining its surface, I froze.

"You really don't want to do that." Max's voice was even colder than when she had been lecturing me, and it seemed to freeze the blood in my veins. Her jaw was tight, he eyes like steel. Her hands were balled into fists at her side, so tight that here knuckles were white.

_Oh, shit._

"Actually, I do," the attacker tried to sound confident, but the tremor in his voice gave him away.

"Sarah, honey, close you eyes and don't open them until I tell you to, okay?" Max spoke to her--our--daughter, but here eyes were on the two men. Sarah nodded and squeezed her eyes shut, until they were just wrinkled slits. "Fang, get Sarah as soon as she's free, and get her to my office." I nodded, this was no time for ifs, ands, or buts.

"Free? You've got to be kidding me Max. I swear to god, one more move, and she's dead." Sarah whimpered as the knife bit into her skin again, but didn't open her eyes.

"You wont have time." said Max, and then she was gone, and behind the guy in the blink of an eye. She grabbed the knife and plunged it into the man's chest, then whirled in the same motion to free Sarah's wings from the other man. "Fang!" she yelled, and I surged forward to grab Sarah, making it out of the room just before a loud snap resounded throughout the small area. There were a few more thumps, and then silence.

I wanted to stop and go back, but Max had given me and order, so I just kept running to Max's office, the guards letting me through and then closing behind us like a tidal wave. I set Sarah on Max's desk. She still had her eyes closed, but tears were leaking through her lids, soaking her cheeks. There was a small dribble of blood running down her neck.

Before I could even get a word out, the door opened again to reveal a flustered and worried looking Max. She rushed over to the desk, taking Sarah's small shoulders in her hands, "Sarah baby, you can open your eyes now."

Sarah's eyes opened slowly, and then she launched herself at Max, wrapping her arms around the older woman's neck and sobbing into her shoulder. Max squeezed the girl until I thought she would pop, her own eyes now shut tight, "Shh, baby, its okay, your okay, shh..." Max whispered, trying to sooth not only her daughter, but probably herself. I walked over slowly, taking both of them into my arms. Max let me hold her, apparently, our earlier fight had been forgotten. For now, at least.

Once Sarah had calmed down a bit, Max set her back on the desk, "Here, let me see," she said. Sarah tipped her head up, tears still flowing, to allow Max better access. I just stood there and held tight to my little girl's hand.

The door opened a third time to Rico and Leesa rushing into the room. Leesa went immediately to Sarah, placing a wet cloth to here throat. She wiped off a bit of blood, and then wrapped a white bandage gently around the girls throat. "What about you, Max?" she asked, looking at my love. I hadn't noticed until now that Max's hands had blood on them.

"Just a wet cloth to wash up," she said, "its not mine."

A knot formed in my throat at that thought, but I ignored it.

Giving Sarah's hand a squeeze, Max turned to Rico, "Everybody is in the living room," he said, "We have two guys in custody, that Kevin kid and another of the guys that made the first attack. Sanchez escaped in the confusion."

Max didn't look happy at that, and I wondered who Sanchez was.

Max returned to Sarah, crouching down and looking into her eyes, "Mommy and Daddy have to go, okay sweetie? Aunty Leesa is going to stay with you, and we'll be right back, I promise." Sarah just nodded her head and latched onto Max again, "Thats my girl," Max whispered.

She released her hold, and turned to Me and Rico, and her voice was once again filled with ice "Come on guys, we have some serious business to attend to."


	23. Disgusted

**Max POV**

I walked out the door and turned to the six huge guys standing in front of it, "You do not leave this spot for any reason whatsoever. I don't care if the roof comes down and your balls fall off, you do. Not. Move. You got it?"

"Yes, Boss." it was unanimous.

"Good." I turned, Fang and Rico flanking me, and walked towards the balcony. "Rico, talk to me. I want to know who we've got, why we've got them, and how their friends got away."

"We've got two guys in custody--"

I cut him off, "Rico, I know for a fact that it took more than a couple guys to pull this off. So please explain to me why we only have two of the guys who tried to kidnap and/or kill my daughter tied up." Needless to say, I was not happy.

"Sanchez managed to cut his bonds after everyone left the basement, and got out the door in all the confusion. Once they realized they were getting their asses kicked, the other three made a run for it, and we only managed to catch one. As for the guys in Sarah's room, well you made sure to," He glanced at Fang, "...dispose of them."

I glanced at Fang, checking his reaction. He knew that I had changed, that I had to do what I had to do in order to protect my family, but I didn't expect him to take the news of me killing people well. Of all the drastic actions I had taken to protect the flock, I had never personally or purposefully taken someone's life.

His jaw was slightly clenched, eyes dark, but he wisely said nothing.

"Right, so who _do_ we have?" I asked, back to business.

Rico continued with his report flawlessly, "I don't know his name, but he's just about the biggest Asian I ever seen, and the kid from before, Kevin."

"He didn't run with Sanchez" I wondered aloud. Rico just shook his head.

We were now nearing the top of the stairs, where my guard awaited stony-faced. Almost the entire gang was gathered at the bottom, waiting expectantly. I looked Fang in the eyes, telling him silently that he had to go down with the rest of the gang, and praying that he would listen. He just nodded and walked down the stairs.

I breathed a silent sigh of relief. I couldn't deal with him right now.

I looked over the crowd of Dark Angels. The flock was up front, Angel standing close to Gazzy, Iggy with a comforting arm around Nudge, and Fang staring up at me. All of them looked worried, and desperately wanting to talk to me. I gave them a we'll-talk-later look and returned to the task at hand.

"Alright, Bring 'em up!"

The crowd parted as four of my guys dragged the two Demons up the basement stairs. They were beat up and bloody, with their hands tied behind their backs. My men dropped them meanly at the bottom of the stairs, grabbing them by their hair and forcing them to look up at me.

"I believe we have a problem boys," I addressed them, walking slowly down the stairs, "You see, you and a group of your Demons broke into my home, threatened my family, and even attempted to kidnap my own daughter." I stopped in front of them, looking down on them in my most menacing way, "So, I suggest you start talking now, before I make you talk"

Both men kept their mouths shut. The big Asian guy, he must've been a hundred and fifty pounds, even tried to close his eyes to ward off my glare. I motioned to the guy holding his head, who then grabbed the Asian's eye lids and forced them open. "Ah, ah, ahhh, your eyes stay open." I growled.

I stood and stared at them for a moment or two, and when they were still silent I said, "Okay boys, make 'em talk."

My gang happily obliged. The four guys kept holding them, while members of the entire gang to turns with them. Their heads whipped sideways as they were punched in the face, they let out pained grunts as fists and feet connected with their sides. Their noses bled and their lips split and their bones cracked, and still they kept silent. Well okay, so they didn't have much of a chance to talk, but still.

Finally, after about fifteen Angels had taken turns beating our prisoners, I called a halt. Kneeling down, I got in the Asian's face, "Are you ready to speak yet, or should we continue?" His face was covered with blood and bruises, his nose bent at an awkward angle. His left eye was swollen shut, while the right glared at me feebly. "How about you then?" I turned to Kevin.

"Come on Kevin, you were here first, you were part of the distraction, now tell me what you know." I grabbed his chin in my hand, forcing him to look in my eyes.

"I don't know anything, I promise! Th-they just said that it was part of my initiation, I didn't even know that we were on your turf! I'm sorry, I don't know!" Tears streamed down the young boys face, cutting little rivulets through the blood on his face. I looked deep in his eyes; he didn't know anything.

I may have taken my share of lives, but I was not a cold blooded killer.

Signaling to the guys holding the boy to let him go, I grabbed Kevin by the shoulders and heaved him to his feet. "Cut him lose!" I ordered, and a man came up behind him, cutting the ropes holding his wrists. His arms fell limp at his sides, and I looked deep into Kevin's eyes, holding him with my gaze, "Kevin, go home. You aren't cut out for this world, your not meant for it. Don't waste your life away with a gang like the Demons. Don't become like them--or us--for that matter. True, the Dark Angels are one of the better gangs, but I doubt any gang could ever be truly good.

"We still kill when we have to. We steel, and fight, and commit crimes to survive. Many of our senior members, including me, deserve to go to prison for what we've done. We can admit it, we can accept who we are and who we have become.

"Once you enter this world Kevin, there is no backing out. We take an oath to do anything for our family, and any single person in this room would follow it whole-heartedly. Even the newest recruit would turn himself in to the police for a robbery if it meant the rest of the Angels being safe.

"Now, I feel that it is best for my gang if I let you go.You don't know anything we want to know, and I wont let this gang have your life on their conscience. So I want you to turn and run out of here, and not a single person will stand in your way. And no matter what happens, don't turn back. Go do whatever you thinks is best for _your _family. And don't worry about the Demons, I'll make sure they don't bother you."

The boy just looked at me in awe for a moment, not believing that the notorious and terrifying Maximum Ride, leader of the Dark Angels, was just letting him go. Just like that.

Then I did something I almost never d., I gave someone a that was not a member of my gang, someone who was almost an enemy, a full hearted smile. I patted him on the shoulder, "See? I'm not as bad as every one make me out to be, now am I?"

He grinned a bit back and shook his head.

"Now, turn around and go."

He did as I said, and turn to not necessarily run, but quickly walk to the door. The crowd of Dark Angels parted to let him pass, giving him encouraging nods along the way.

Kevin was about ten feet from the door when the unthinkable happened. The Asian guy, taking advantage of our distraction, had somehow broken his bonds. He whipped his leg out, taking the man holding him by surprise, and grabbed the gun from the fallen man's belt. Spinning, he pointed the barrel at Kevin's back, yelling "Traitor!"

I acted.

Before the Asian even had time to pull the trigger, I launched forward, taking the knife out of the sheath on my right hip in the process. The man had his back to me, and was still on his knees. I wrapped one hand around him face, grasping the other side of his jaw, and plunged the knife into his chest with the other.

I hit my mark beautifully, felling the thin blade slip between the the man's ribs, just as it was supposed to, and plunging into the organs held beneath. The man let out a pained scream, his hand dropping the gun.

Hearing the commotion, Kevin glanced back over his shoulder. "Go Kevin!" I yelled. He turned and ran.

The man was still writhing beneath me. I jerked the hand around his head purposefully around. There was a loud crack as his scream was cut off, and I let him drop limply to the floor.

There was a stunned silence.

"Son of a bitch!" I never, ever let my temper show in front of the gang, and everyone froze, not having a clue as to what they should do. I cursed loudly again, and even the Flock was silent. "Somebody get me wet rag!" Someone ran off into the kitchen, and returned to hand me a damp cloth. I began whipping off the blood now soaking my hand and fore-arm.

I glanced at the Flock, secretly terrified of their reactions. They stared at me wide eyed. Angels had her eyes closed tight, and was silently shaking. Gazzy stared at me, and the fear in his eyes killed me. Nudge had her hand over her mouth and her head turned into Iggy's shoulder, hiding from the gruesome and bloody sight before her. Iggy just stared in my general direction, mouth slightly agape.

Fang just stared at me, his jaw clenched, hands balled into fists at his side. But what hurt me most was his eyes. They held fear, astonishment, and worst--disgust. Disgust of me, of what I had done and become.

I turned away, not able to stand it.

Looking back to the gang, and the dead man in front of me, I felt my anger return. Trying to keep my voice from shaking, I addressed my gang coldly, something I never did unless I was pissed. "I want to who they were, how they got in, and exactly what they wanted." I spoke slowly, doing my best to maintain control, "Every single part to this house is to be searched, inside and out.I want the locks changed and reenforced on every door and window. Patrols of the house and the entire perimeter of our turf will be constant until further notice. Two man are to guard every door leading to the outside, with two more men inside. Nobody goes in or out with out a full search, got it?" I got nods from everyone, "Good. Rico will assign you to your patrols. I'll be in my office."

With that, I turned and headed up the stairs to change my now bloodied clothes.

**GooberGooberGooberGooberGooberGooberGooberGooberGooberGooberGooberGooberGoober**

**See? I told you that I would update sooner!**

**Now, to all of you who have asked about the fight between Max and Fang, yes there will be one, and it will be awesome. They still have all kinds of stuff to work out, and I promise to throw in a bit of comic relief after the last couple chapters. I plan on that being the next chapter, but my plans may change. Most likely not, but you never know.**

** --M**


	24. Fax Fight

**I am SO sorry you guys, I really meant to update much sooner, but I got cursed with that special kind of writer's block where you know what you want to happen, you just can't put it down on, err, computer. On top of that i got absolutely slammed with this cool research paper thats worth over half of the points we have total for this quarter. Its kind of a if you don't do it, you fail kinda things. I'm also editing five other people papers, which kinda sucks. Keep in mind that the minimum length on these this is 4 pages typed, doubled spaced in 12pt font. Not fun.**

**Lucky for all of you, I got a sudden inspiration just as I was going to bed. So with it being 1:05in the morning, here is your update, three weeks to the day AFTER I said I was going to update. I made it extra long for you though, over 7 pages, so enjoy!**

**MY BOLOGNA HAS A FIRST NEME ITS O-S-C-A-R, MY BOLOGNA HAS A SECOND NAME...**

**Fang POV**

The first thing that I wanted to do was race after Max and demand an explanation. Instead, I stayed and did what I was told, getting my instructions from Rico. I was to have the third patrol of every day, from 9:00AM to noon, with both Gazzy and Iggy. Lee would also be coming along to help us get aquatinted with the boundaries.

As soon as that was over I excused myself from the guys and headed up the stairs. The guys didn't say anything, I think they were still too stunned.

Walking up the stairs and to the door of Max's office, I tried to sift through my thoughts. Max had killed someone, and it was on purpose. Of course, she had killed Ari, but it was an accident, made when she was fighting for her life. She had accidently snapped his neck, she didn't shove a knife into his chest and crack his neck like a dry noodle. I didn't know how I was supposed to handle this.

I had just about gotten to the door when I was intercepted by two very irritated looking teenage girls.

Well, okay, so Angle is technically a pre-teen, but still!

"Uh, hello girls. What can I help you with?"

"We need to talk to you." said Nude.

"Like, now." put in Angel.

Well, that was weird. "Okay..." They suddenly each grabbed me by a hand and dragged me towards Nudges room. Once through the door they shoved me into the middle of the room, locked the door, and then stood in front of it, arms crossed, staring me down. "Okay, what do you girls want?"

"Fang, we need to talk to you before you go and try to chew out Max. You don't understand what she's going through." Nudge pleaded.

"What am I supposed to understand Nudge? I just saw Max -- the person that I thought I knew best -- kill someone in cold blood! The only emotion she even showed was anger at the fact that she doesn't have an informant anymore!"

Angel stepped forward, a glare on her face, "God, Fang! Don't you get it? This is Max we are talking about! If you knew her and loved her as much as you say you do, then you should know that she was hiding her true emotions for the best of the gang! If she broke down, what do you think they would do? What would you have done if she broke down while leading the Flock?"

I was silent for a moment.

Nudge continued, "Don't, for a second ,think that she is unfazed by this. The first time she--" She stopped abruptly.

"The first time she what, Nudge?" I asked.

Nudge sighed, "It not for me to say, she has to tell her that story herself, when she's ready. Just know that she didn't take it well."

"Just please don't go off on her Fang, she can't handle it right now." Angels eyes were big, pleading.

"I'll try."

"Well," said Nudge, "I guess that its more than we hoped for."

**PNEUMONO-ULTRA-MICROSCOPIC-SILICO-VOLCANO-KONIOSIS! ONOMONOPIA! **

**Max POV**

I made my way up to my office, knowing that I would have to face what I had done. Iggy, Gazzy and Fang would all want an explanation, but I knew that Fang would be the only one to ask.

I sat in my chair and put my head in my hands, desperately trying to tie down the images flying through my mind. A dark alley, a man's face, a gun...blood. So much blood that just didn't seem to ever stop flowing. Over my hand, off my fingers, into the souls of my boots. Seeping and running through the cracks in the pavement.

It just kept coming.

No, think of something else, anything else.

I took a deep, shaky breath and pulled myself together. I needed to shut my mind down, so I did. I pulled out some papers that had been needing to be signed and set to work, focusing only on the task at hand.

When the door opened, I didn't even flinch. I knew who it was. He came and stood in a few feet in front of my desk. I just kept my head down, finishing the last couple signatures needed on my current page. When I was finished, I re-capped my pen and looked up at him. "Fang."

He was standing there, hot as ever, (geeze, so not the time for that thought.) with his arms crossed over that muscular chest of his (still not the time.). "Max."

"So what can I help you with?" I asked. To my surprise he didn't looked mad. Maybe a little irked, (always wanted to use that word) but not nearly as pissed as I though he would be.

"I need to talk to you about what happened earlier." His eyes locked with mine. I knew what he was talking about, but I didn't want to acknowledge it, not yet.

"I agree. I know that you aren't used to it, but you need to acknowledge the fact that you don't hold any authority right now. You have to work your way up to it. Your not the second in command anymore, Rico is."

Fang just stared at me, and I could see the fury working up. "Are you seriouse?" he whispered fiercely.

"Completely. You can't come around and try to boss me around. Your opinion matters to me, but not to the rest of the gang." I was still completely calm--on the outside at least--but the same could not be said for Fang.

"That's not what I was talking about Max, and you know it." His voice was quiet but fierce. I stayed silent. "Max, you just killed a Man! Without a hint of hesitation, right in front of everybody!"

I fought the urge to look down at my desk in shame, to cry. I swallowed, trying to get myself back in check. He took my silence as defiance.

"How could you do that Max? You killed Ari, but at least that was by accident and in self defense. This--this was just cold."

"Quiet." I whispered.

Fang continued, "You don't even seem faced by it either!"

"Stop." My voice cracked. I could feel my resolve running thin, feel myself breaking. I couldn't take much more of this. If he kept going, then all of my feelings and thoughts would spill out like word-vomit.

"I never imagined that you could do something like this. And right in front of the flock! Max, Angel is twelve years old, and you just murdered someone right in front of her eyes! How could you? Why are you so different from what you were?!"

"Because you left Fang!" The words came spilling out in a yell, and I regretted it the moment they did, but there was no stopping me now. "You left, and you took three fifths of my heart with you!"

Fang stood there in an awed silence, apparently not prepared for what had just flow out of my obnoxious gob.

"You didn't even say goodbye." My voice cracked, "You just--just flew off into the sky without a single backward glance, and it broke my heart.You just flew away. You said that you would always be there for me." My voice was a whisper, and to my horror I felt hot tears sliding their way down my cheeks.

"Max, I--" Fangs eyes were sad, but I couldn't stop now. I had to get it all out.

"Don't Fang. You left me and the girls, and in the time that I needed you most, you weren't there. We always said that we would take Itex and the School down together, side by side, but when the time came, you were halfway around the world. I needed you there, with me, helping me. But you were gone."

I could see the anger coming back into his eyes now, and he yelled back at me, "What about me Max? You think that it was easy for me? You think I didn't love you then, too? I always thought that you would put your family first, but then that monster came along and you just ditched us all for him! You took him in when you knew that he was a danger to us!"

"He was my family, Fang! He was my seven year old little brother, and he had helped us! You were just too stubborn to see it, and you still are! God! You are so freaking thick headed!" Now I was pissed.

He just kept going, "Yeah, well Ari is dead now, so how do you explain what just happened? If you try so hard to protect you family, why did you just stab some guy in front of all of six of us? How is that protecting the people that you care about?!"

"You still don't get it Fang! I did what I had to do for the good of the gang!"

"And what about the good of your family?"

We were both yelling now, and if we got any louder the entire house would hear. Without a word I spun on my heel and headed up stairs to my room, knowing that Fang would follow. When we got there, I turned back to Fang. "You just don't understand Fang, this gang _is_ my family!"

"No Max, the Flock is your family! Your doing it again, choosing something else over the people who have stood by you your whole life! Why do you have to stick up for these people?"

"Because these _people_ took me in and stood by me when I had no one else! They gave me my life back! Without them, I wouldn't exist. Even if I was still alive, I would just be an empty shell. The Dark Angels gave me a reason to live again!" Oh no, I never, ever talked about how I was after Fang left, before Rico found me. I just couldn't.

"What are you talking about Max? You had Nudge, and Angel, and the rest of us to! Shouldn't that be enough?" He didn't get it.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the landslide of emotions that I was about to set loose, "Fang, when you left, I fell apart." I lowered my voice to a normal octave, though it was already hoarse from yelling, "Angel and Nudge were there, but I wasn't. All I did was look for you, I hardly even ate or slept. Thats why I suggested to the girls that we go and look for their parents. After that night in the ally, the one where I killed someone for the first time, I knew that I couldn't really take care of them anymore. I hardly even took care of Sarah until I was all she had left. "

Fang opened his mouth to say something, but I held up a hand to stop him. I didn't want to go into that other story.

"I stayed with my mom for a while, but I was too much of a burden to stay for long. She never said it, but I felt like it. I left Sarah in her safe keeping for a while, and made my way on my own. I don't even know how I ended up in New York, but I think that I was on my last leg. I just couldn't stand it anymore. But then Rico found me and took me in. He reminded me what it was like to have a family. Once I joined the gang, I went and got Sarah and brought her here with me, and I was happy again. I made second in command, and then leader, and it was almost like leading the flock again. The Flock will always hold a special place in my heart, Fang, you will alway be my first and most adored family. All thats really happened is that our family has gotten a little bigger. The girls accept it, why can't you?"

Fang stared at me for a moment, "Max, I'm so, so sorry."

I was suddenly angry, enraged by the look of unhidden pity in his eyes. "Don't, _don't_ tell me your sorry Fang! I don't want to hear it!" I stepped forward and shoved him backwards.

Well, this was Fang, so he didn't exactly take it laying down. No, instead he just went ahead and pushed me back. I stumbled a bit, but held my ground, "You don't want to get into a fight with me Fang, because if you do, you wont win."

"Oh yeah? Try me."

So I did, I launched myself forward, duck ing under his raised arm, and punched him right in the chest. He stumbled with a surprised look on his face. His surprise soon turned into determination though, as he launched his own attack. I dodged it easily, and it just went on like that. Me getting hits in, and him not even laying a finger on me. I could tell that he was getting frustrated, but somewhere in the middle our fight went from a way to get our anger out, to just a friendly skirmish, like we used to have as kids. We weren't just working off our frustrations, we were recollecting, reminding ourselves and each other that we were still who we used to be at age 14.

Fang was getting tired, and even I was working up a bit of a sweat. So to speed things up, Fang totally cheated. As I swung a fist at his jaw, he didn't try to block it. Instead he ducked, caught my wrist, pulled me into him, and kissed me.

I couldn't help but react, the feel of his lips pressed to mine caused me to act instinctively, relaxing into him and giving into the kiss.

Curse those damn lips of his! Those warm, soft, goddamned lips!

I was suddenly on my back, Fang leaning over me and pinning me down. He smirked, "I win." I just stared at him in shock. While I was distracted by his kiss, he had tripped me and pinned me.

"Cheater." I murmured. He simply smirked some more in a truly Fang kind of way.

I suddenly had an idea. A brainstorm, if you will. Putting on my best sexy face, I leaned forward and captured his lips with mine, arching up to press my _entire_ body against his. I could feel his resolve slowly crumbling as his muscles began to loosed. I slipped my right leg out from under his and wrapped it around his leg, rubbing my bare foot up and down his thigh. My hands ran across his back, over his shoulders and down onto his forearms.

When he least expected it, I gripped his arms and, hooking my foot a bit tighter around his leg, rolled over so that now he was on his back, with me straddling his hips. I pinned his hands above his head and leaned over so that my face was right in front of his. Now it was my turn to smirk, "I win."

"Cheater." he grumbled.

I was just about to reply, when the trap door opened, revealing Kassy, "Hey Max, I was just--Oh..." Fang and I must have looked a comical sight, with me still straddling him and pinning his arms above his head, and him craning his head back to try and see who had barged in. "Well, I'll just come back later then." and Kassy retreated.

Fang chuckled a bit and I giggled. I turned seriouse then, "Look Fang, I'm sorry that I kinda went off on you like that. It just felt so good to finally be able to get it out of my system."

Fang stared into my eyes, freeing one hand to cup my cheek, "I'm sorry too, for everything. I never should have left in the first place, an d I should understand better that you do have a bigger family now, and that you will do anything to help them. You don't have to tell me about it now, but will you tell me someday, about what happened in that alley?" I nodded into his hand as a tear slid down my cheek. He whipped it away with his thumb. "As for undermining you this morning, I really am sorry about that too. I'm just so used to being the second in command, to being the one who's opinion matters most. Its hard to adjust to just being another member of the group."

"Your opinion still matters Fang, it always will, " I said, "you just have to work you way up the latter to where you used to be, just like every one else. You and the guys had better not think that you will be getting any special treatment. I can't be showing favorites. The girls didn't get any short cuts, and neither will you guys."

"I can live with that, I think," He said, "It should be easy enough anyway."

I just smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

**OH I WISH I WERE AN OSCAR MEYER WEINER, THAT IS WHAT I TRUELY LIKE TO BE!**

Fang POV

Later that nigh, Max and I were getting ready for bed. It had been a long day, with extra patrols and training, and getting to know my way around the gang. I was determined to work my way to the top, to be by Max's side, and I would do it the right way.

After I changed, I climbed under the covers next to Max, and she turned over to cuddle into my side, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Well," she said, "I suppose that we have officially had out first fight as a couple."

I grinned down at her--what's with mw and grinning lately? "Well, look at it this way. Just think of all the wild make-up sex we get to have!" She laughed and leaned up to kiss me.

Things were just getting heated when we hear the trap door squeak open, and a little voice say, "Mommy, Daddy, I'm scared. Can I sleep with you tonight?" I turned, and there stood Sarah in a pair of pink PJs and a stuffed dog clutched to her chest. She just looked so darn cute, how could I say no?

"Sure sweetie." Max smiled and reached over to help Sarah up onto the bed, "Why don't you stay here with Daddy, and I'll go get us some snacks?" Sarah just nodded. Max kissed the top of the little girls head and headed down to the kitchen.

I held my arm out and Sarah came and snuggled up to me. I gave her a gentle squeeze, "Hey baby, how ya doing?"

"Not bad I guess, just a little scared." she whispered.

"Don't worry," I hugged her again, "I won't ever let anything bad happen to you." My little girl just yawned and snuggled closer to me.

Life was actually pretty good.

Suddenly, Max's voice rang throughout the house, "Okay, who ate all of my damn cookies?!"

Shit.

**FOR IF I WERE AN OSCAR MEYER WEINER, EVERYONE WOULD BE IN LOVE WITH ME!**

**Well, that was a lot of work. I enjoyed it though. I hope to update much, much sooner this time, seeing as how my writer's block is gone. So, ta-ta for now!**

** --M **


	25. Surreal Moment

**In reality, my excuses are pointless...**

* * *

**SHE WORE AN ITSY BITSY, TEENY WEENY, YELLOW POLKA DOT BIKINI...**

* * *

**Max POV**

As cliche as it sounds, I awoke in the morning to the sun shining across my face. I was incredibly comfortable, and as my eyes opened the first thing I saw was Fang's face, serene and calm.

I was on my side, facing the window with Fang mirroring my position. Curled up in-between us was our daughter. The scene was almost surreal, I thought for sure that at any moment some guy with a funny hat and a fancy chair would yell, "Cut!" and it would be all over.

I sighed and the moment was broken though, when I spotted the white cloth tied around Sarah's neck. It didn't seem to bother her too much, but there was a small red spot of blood on the front.

I sighed again; I had caused this. Through my stupidity and because of who I am and my past, my own daughter had been hurt. Because of me, a stranger broke into our house, held a knife to a six-year-old's throat, and threatened to kidnap her.

"It isn't your fault, you know." Fang's quiet voice startled me. I had been so caught up in my musings that I hadn't even noticed that he was awake. His dark eyes penetrated mine, "You couldn't have prevented it."

"I should have been there to protect her," I whispered, "I should have never let this happen."

"Don't do this Max, don't blame yourself for something that you had no control over. You just finished explaining to me yesterday that the gang is your family and that you always have to do what is best for them, and thats what you were doing. You had no way of knowing that it was a diversion." His eyes bore into mine, commanding me to understand, but I couldn't.

"But I should have thought of it, should have realized. It was just too weird for the Demons to bring a recruit onto our territory for his initiation. Carson is ruthless, but not stupid, he would normally never chance it." I broke Fang's gaze and looked down at Sarah, softly touching the bandage, "I thought that maybe he had slipped up, or that Sanchez was just being stupid. I should have seen what was right under my nose."

It was silent for a moment, Fang knowing that he wasn't going to change my mind. Finally, he cleared his throat, "Those man yesterday, the ones who had Sarah, are they...did you..."

"No. Almost, but no."

"What did you do to them? I heard cracking, and there was all that blood on your hands..."

I didn't look up at him, still staring at Sarah, but whispered back, "I incapacitated them. The cracks were a couple broken bones, and the blood was from broken noses and split lips. I knocked them out, and had Rico drop them back over the border between us and the Demons." I glanced up at him, my eyes searching his face, "I'm not a monster, Fang. I won't kill when it can be avoided."

He reached over to softly caress my cheek, "I know." He smiled softly, and I smiled back.

I looked over at the clock, 7:45. A bit early, but it gave me time to relax, something I rarely had time to do.

"So, on a lighter subject," he began, "how did you learn to move so fast? One minute you were standing in the doorway with me, and then I blinked and you were across the room."

I grinned at this, "Well, you know how I can fly super fast?" he nodded, "Well, I figured out how to apply that ability to ground movement. It's taken me almost three years to get as good at it as I am, but its not perfected yet. I don't do it often because it takes quite a bit of concentration and energy. I Have to get myself to stop in time. Wouldn't be any good if I went to attack someone across the room and ended up on the other side of the city." I giggled a bit.

He chuckled, "Speaking from past experiences?"

"I told you its not perfect."

The combination of both of us trying not to laugh caused Sarah to stir. She rolled over onto her back and stretched, causing Fang and me laugh even harder.

"Mommy?"

"Hey baby, good morning. How did you sleep?" I smiled softly down at her, moving some hair away from her face.

"Ok I guess. I had a few nightmares, but it was Ok with you and Daddy here."

My smile slowly slipped off of my face. "Don't worry sweetie, I'm not going to let anything else happen to you."

"I know. I love you Mommy."

"Hey, what about me? Where's the love?" Fang grinned , lighting up the room, and reached over to start tickling the little girl, "What about Daddy, huh? Don't you love me too?"

Sarah erupted into cute little girl laughter, rolling around and clutching her sides, "Y-yes! I-I love you to D-Daddy!"

Fang released her, "Well good! I was beginning to worry."

I smiled at the scene before me, Fang really was a great dad. Who'd have ever thought it? _This is good information to know for the future...WHOA! _Ok, random thought. Random... good... electrifying... thought. Ok, changing the subject... um... I like cupcakes! Do you like cupcakes? Chocolate cupcakes, vanilla cupcakes, chocolate cupcakes with vanilla frosting. Oh! Even better, chocolate cupcakes with chocolate frosting, and chocolate chips inside. Mmm, and rainbow sprinkles... yeah...

"Max? Maaaxx? Helloo? Max!"

"Huh, what?" Fang was giving me a look that clearly questioned my sanity.

"Are you okay? You were spacing out and then you were all like 'and rainbow sprinkles... yeah...'" Sarah was giving me the same look as Fang.

I looked back and forth between them, fighting a blush, especially when I met Fang's eyes, "Uh, I'm fine. Why don't we get ready for the day?"

I hopped out of bed, not even acknowledging the looks I must have been getting.

_I am so never going to live this down..._

**THAT SHE WORE FOR THE FIRST TIME TODAY...**

**Is it a bit short? Yes, but is it an update? Also yes. I know that it is kinda boring, but I felt like I at least needed to give you something. This was originally part of a much bigger chapter the I was going to post, but I felt like it was taking to long, so I split it up into to smaller chapters. I hope to have the rest of the next chapter written my either tonight or tomorrow. I am so sorry I am taking so long to update, but I will do it again soon.**

**Until then,**

**--M**


	26. Attack

**I apologize to you all, I know that this isn't quite when I said it would be, but I had to work late yesterday. Today is my day off though, so here you go. Enjoy.**

**WHEN I WAS JUST TWO YEARS OLD I LEFT MY LIPS OUT IN THE COLD...**

**Max POV**

The next three weeks passed without incident. The Demons were quiet and we didn't have any more problems with them and Fang, staying true to his word, was working his way up the ranks, almost as fast as I had. He was already a rank higher than he used to be. Still low, but not as low.

Sarah had refused to leave either my or Fang's side for the whole time, she was always attached to one of us. I personally had no problem with this, I hadn't really been getting to spend much time with her. What can I say? I missed my kid. I know it sounds kind of odd coming from Maximum Ride, but I thoroughly enjoyed being a mom.

Every Friday, the three of us would go out for a fly, and sometimes the Flock would join us. Speaking of which, Gazzy and Angel had become impossibly close, practically glued together at the hip. I could understand that, they were making up for lost time. Iggy and Nudge were almost always holed up in one of their rooms, or down in the kitchen cooking. I swear Nudge wanted to kill the oven for stealing Iggy's attention sometimes.

I had no worries of what they were doing in their rooms. I had actually asked Nudge about it, to which she blushed and said that she wasn't ready for that and probably wouldn't be for quite a while. There ensued a very awkward game of twenty questions including things like, "What's it like? Does it hurt? Does it really feel as good as they say?" and the icing on the cake, "How often do you and Fang do it? Is he good?" It was made even worse by the fact that this just sent my mind straight to the gutter. I answered these questions with, "Well, not that I have anything to compare it to, but yes, I think Fang is pretty good." and, "Want to go get some cookies?"

My only real concern was Itex. We hadn't heard from them since the night they broke in, and that worried me. Why would they break in, try to kill me, leave us with an ominous message, and then disappear? It just didn't make sense, and I had a sick feeling that something bad was going to happen. Things had been too quiet, from both Itex and the Demons.

My musings were interrupted when Rico walked through my office door. His gaze went from me, uncapped pen in hand, to the stack of papers next to me that hadn't changed much. "Have you gotten anything done?"

I glared at him, "What are you, my boss? And yes, I have gotten a few things done, thank you very much." I pointed to the much smaller stack of papers to my right.

"Right. So are you going to explain to me why you are just sitting here staring at nothing?"

I sighed, "Its just been to quiet. The Demons raided our house three weeks ago, and we haven't heard from them since. Carson never even contacted me about the member of his gang that was killed. Its just...weird."

"Max, maybe you just need to accept the fact that there are times of peace. There are times when there doesn't have to be something wrong."

"I know that. But thats not just it. Why would Itex come back, just to disappear again? Something is going to happen, I can just feel it."

Rico sighed and came to stand right in front of me, "Max, you need to relax and stop being so paranoid. Fang and Sarah are in her room watching a movie. Why don't you go join them? Save all of this work for tomorrow?"

"I might just do that." I rubbed my temples, "God, I've got a headache." I murmured.

"So take some Tylenol and go relax."

I didn't answer, for my headache had just gotten worse. I squeezed my mouth shut and closed my eyes, trying to will it away, but it just got worse.

"Max? Are you all right?" Rico's voice was distant, but at the same time it was like a sledge hammer to my brain. I went from rubbing my temples to clutching my head as I gritted my teeth together.

_No, this can't be happening. I have had a headache like this in over six years..._

The pain intensified even more and I felt hot tears begin to run down my face as I cried out. I could distantly hear Rico trying to help me. I think I had fallen out of my chair at some point.

"Rico... get Fang..." And then my brain exploded, and all went dark.

**AND THEY TURNED BLUE, WHAT COULD I DO?...**

* * *

**Nudge POV**

I laid there, my head resting on Iggy's chest, completely content. The past three weeks had been heaven on earth. Not only was the Flock back together and everything peaceful, but I had Iggy. Currently, we were just laying on his bed listening to music, nothing more. It was actually kind of nice to just sit quietly.

The only problem with this whole situation was the Kitchen. Stupid Kitchen. Iggy was practically in love with it, one of his favorite things to do was to just go down and cook. I had no problem with that since I liked to help him, but that damn oven. With its stainless steel exterior and burners. Iggy was always going on about that stupid oven and how it was electric powered and was a double, so he could bake two cakes at once if wanted. I'll show that oven baking two cakes...

"Hey Nudge?" Iggy shifted a bit.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you mumbling about the oven?"

"Umm... I'm not. You just must be hearing things Ig." I blushed. I hate it when I do that.

"Right, whatever you say babe."

We were silent for a few more minutes until a new thought occurred to me. It was now August 3rd, and Angel and I were only here until the 25th before we had to go home. "Hey Ig?" I whispered.

"What is it?" he asked, sitting up when he detected the hint of sadness in my voice.

"What are we going to do? You know, when I have to go back to my parent's house?"

Sadness washed over his face, "I don't know Nudge. I don't think that your parents would really appreciate it if you brought your boyfriend back to live with you."

"Well, what if we don't tell them? We could act like it happened after you moved in." I was now fighting tears, "I don't want you to leave again." I whispered.

"Oh Nudge," he wrapped his arms around me and held me close, burying his face into my hair. I could hear his own tears in his voice, "I will never, ever leave you again. I promise."

I smiled softly and reached up to kiss him softly. We just sat there holding each other for a while, lost in our own thoughts. "Hey Iggy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

He smiled big and kissed me again, "I love you too Nudge."

Cue Make out session.

I don't know how much later is was when we were interrupted my a scream echoing throughout the house. "Was that...?"

"Max." Iggy whispered.

We shot up and ran into the hall to find Fang already moving toward Max's room, Rico hot on his heals.

"Fang, what's..." I started, but he cut me off.

"Brain Attack."

**AND THEY TURNED BLUE WHAT COULD YOU DO? AND THEY TURNED BLUE...**

**Well, tur-duh! Still kinda short, but much sooner than I have been updating. I hope you liked it. I felt like Nudge and Iggy had kinda been left out lately, as have Angle and Gazzy. I'm working on incorporating them into the story a bit more.**

**Well, I'll update again soon, so until then keep in mind that, WEINERS ARE THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL!!**

**--M**


	27. FanFreakingTastic

**Its short, I know, but at least its an Update. I cannot apologize enough about the fact that it took me nearly two months to Update. I am so, so sorry you guys, please don't hate me! I have been crazy busy with work this summer, and even though I had this last week off before school, I was kinda just enjoying being able to relax and vegg on the couch. That, and I've had a bit of writers block.**

**But on the bright side, my unfortunate case of writer block was broken by a sudden inspiration for a new story. It kinda just came to me, and I really don't even know where I will go with it. If I do end up posting it, It probably won't be until I finish this story. By looking at my track record, I don't think that you guys could rely on me to consistently update two stories...**

**Anyway, I'm sorry again. Hopefully I will be inspired to Update faster once school starts, Seeing as I'll have so much time to just space out and day dream.**

**JOHN JACOB JINGLE HEIMER SCHMIDT, HIS NAME IS MY NAME TOO...**

"Unnnngh..."

_Max._

Oh, God.

_Maximum_

Dear God, please no...

_Maximum Ride, I know that you can hear me... I am in your head._

_Go away Jeb. As surprising as it sounds, I was actually enjoying not having to put up with you just popping into my head whenever you want._

_Maximum please, this is a very important matter. It is imperative that you listen to me, or--_

_Or let me guess... the fate of the world is at risk? Can you please just spit it out Jeb, so that I can just go back to sleep?_

"Max? Can you hear me?" I lifted my head to see Fang's face peering at me in cocern.

"No, not really," I gave him at least an attempt at a half-smile, "Just... just give me a minute." He nodded and tucked some hair behind my ear. "Thanks."

I closed my eyes again, _Okay Jeb, lay it on me._

_Itex is back._

_Yeah, no-freaking-duh. I sort of figured that out when they broke into my room and tried to kill me in my sleep. Please tell me that you did not put me through the torture that is you just for that._

_Yes, but what you don't know is how strong they are_.

_Well? Are you going to spit it out?_

_Itex is under new rule now, Max. The new Director has taken things farther than they have ever gone before._

_If they have advanced so much, then how come they have gone back to Erasers? That was no robot that broke in, Jeb_

_The new Director decided that Erasers were best suited for the job. They are still the easiest mutants to make, and the cheapest. Maybe not the smartest, but the Director can produce massive amounts of them at a very low cost. Flyboys are also still in production, but they are only used on smaller missions. Anything important is dealt with by Erasers._

_Right, so exactly how many are we talking here?_

_Hundreds, maybe thousands, with more still in production._

_Fantastic. What about this new Director? Any idea who they are?_

_I no longer work for Itex Max. All of the information that I am able to give you comes from my spies, and none of them are high enough on the ladder to have met the Director in person._

_Well, isn't that just crap-tastic. Are we done here, then? I'm getting a headache._

_Yes. I'll update you when I have more information._

_And I am _so_ looking forward to it._

Feeling him leave my head, I just layed therefor a few minutes, my arm covering my eyes. As if I hadn't been stressed enough, I now had a massive army of Erasers to deal with. Oh the joy...

"Max? You okay now?" I opened my eyes. Fang was sitting on the edge of our bed, staring down at me. "Was it the Voice?"

I nodded, "Yes, but you don't have to refer to it as the Voice any more. I found out in Germany that it is actually Jeb. Oh, and that he's my Dad."

"Umm... wow. Does that make things better or worse?"

I grinned up at him, "You know, I'm really not sure? Putting a face to the annoying person invading my brain does make it easier to hate them."

"Good point. So, what did he say?"

"Pretty much? There is a massive Itex army concocted of both Flyboys and our old friends Erasers led by a new and much-improved Director."

He straightened up a bit, "Well that sounds fun. So what are we supposed to do about it?"

I sighed, replacing my arm over my eyes, "No idea, he hasn't gotten that far."

"Hmm, " Fang leaned over before sliding down onto the bed next to me. He turned his head to look at me, grabbing my hand, "Well that kinda sucks. Need some asprin?"

I grinned and took the pills, swallowing them cold turkey. "So where is every one else?"

His hand rubbed circles on my palm, "You passed out by the time we got to your office. After waiting for about an hour and a half, Rico took them to get ice cream. Sarah is with them." I opened my mouth to say something, but he cut me off, "Don't worry Max, Rico is with them, and you know that the rest of the Flock can beat any human trying to mess with her. Even Angel."

"I know, I just... worry." I frowned a bit. "So what? You didn't want any ice cream?"

He smiled and squeezed my hand, "Didn't really feel like it."

**WHENEVER WE GO OUT, THE PEOPLE ALWAYS SHOUT, THERE GOES JOHN JACOB JINGLE HEIMER SCMIDT!!**


	28. Flock meeting and Training?

**Ok guys, now I know that its late, but this is really the first time that I could get around to updating. My AP class is killing me... Oh, and I want you guys to read the A/N at the bottom, I had an idea for you.**

**Anyway, here goes.**

**THINK OF INSTEAD, A GIRL WORTH FIGHTING FOR... I WANT HER PALER THAN THE MOON, WITH EYES THAT SHINE LIKE STARS...**

**Max POV**

"Right, so basically there is a massive horde Erasers and Flyboys under the command of a_ different _power-hungry, egotistical, crazy person than last time?" Gazzy sat, third ice cream sandwich in hand, with a confused and somewhat irritated look on his face at the base of the stairs leading up to my room.

I rubbed my temples, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Huh," he took a contemplative bite out of his frozen goodness, chewing it over (get it?) "... so what are we going to do about it?"

"At this point, I guess just sit tight and wait. As much as I don't like it, Jeb doesn't really know, or at least hasn't told me, anything more. All we can really do is keep our guard up, go everywhere in groups of at least two, preferably more. I'd really prefer not to pull anyone into this that doesn't have to be involved."

Angel looked at me from the chair she was sitting in, "Why? I mean, I know that there is really no fighting to be done right now--and hopefully never--but you know that every single one of the Dark Angels would gladly fight by you, even die for you."

"And that's exactly the reason that I don't want them involved," I explained, "The Dark Angels, even the ones I have never really met, mean almost as much to me as you guys and Sarah do. I will always hold you six slightly above, because you are my original family, but the Angels are my family too, and I don't want to endanger them when its not necessary."

We were all quiet for a while. I had called a Flock meeting--just us, not even Rico--so that we could discuss what was going on. It's not that I didn't trust Rico, but these were things that the Flock had dealt with for a long time. Brain attacks, Jeb, Itex... things that nobody else would really know how to deal with or even fully understand.

So, here we all sat, crammed into my office and covering just about every available surface. I was sitting in my chair, Fang on the edge of my desk, Angel in a chair on the other side of my desk, and Gazzy at the base of the small stair case, while Iggy and Nudge took over the entire couch. While Nudge had graciously sat at just one end of the couch, Iggy had decided that he wanted Nudge as his pillow and had sprawled out with his head on her lap, depriving at least two other people of comfortable seats. Other than argue, I had elected to just get down to business (to defeat, the Huns! Sorry, I have a six year old daughter...)

Ah, yes. The entire Mulan soundtrack is officially burned and stuck into my head. Oh, the joy...

"...ax? Maaax?" I jumped as Angel waved her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" I asked.

"Uh... you were kinda spacing out for a second there, and you started humming that song from Mulan..." she trailed off, giving me an odd look.

"... and rainbow sprinkles... mmm..."

I glared at Gazzy as he and the other guys tried no to laugh.

"Shut up! Gazzy, I think that your about do for some extra training, don't you?" His faced dropped and I heard Iggy snicker, "You too Ig, you seem to be way to comfy on that couch. Wouldn't want Nudge to think that your loosing your physique, would you?" I held back a laugh as Nudge turned a furious red and Iggy sulked.

Gazzy finished his fourth ice cream sandwich (I don't even know where he got it) and stood up, "Come on Ig, might as well get it over with."

I grinned as they headed to the door, "In the mean time, I think Fang, Nudge, Angel and I will go get some dessert. What do you think guys?" The afore mentioned all nodded, trying not to laugh.

Gazzy stopped halfway out the door, "Will it have rainbow sprinkles?"

"Get out."

**MY GIRL WILL MARVEL AT MY STRENGTH, ADORE MY BATTLE SCARS... I COULD CARE LESS WHAT SHE WEARS OR WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE, IT ALL DEPENDS ON WHAT SHE COOKS, LIKE BEEF, CHICKEN, PORK, MMM...**

* * *

**Fang POV**

The morning after our Flock meeting, it was time for training again. Now, I had heard that Max usually ran the work outs, but since she had gotten stabbed, and had then been crazy busy, I hadn't ever seen her at training. Therefore, I was somewhat surprised when Max walked through the doors, wearing the same little shorts and training bra ensemble as she had the first morning after I got here. Especially since I had left her in bed not half an hour ago, completely zonked out.

As she walked through the doors, the usual din of the gym changed from loud conversations and boasting sessions, to muffled cat-calls and whistles. Max seemed oblivious, even though I _knew_ she could hear them, but I was about ready to punch some body's face in.

Max stopped at the front of the gym, "Okay guys, line up!" People slowly heaved themselves up from their various positions and made their way over to their assigned line-up. Max's eyes narrowed, "Hey! I did not say 'Please line up at your own leisurely pace,' I said line up! Now get to it! You have three seconds!" Two seconds later, everyone was in position.

_I have a feeling that this is going to be a lot different than when Rico runs training..._

"Good. Now, I am happy to report that my temporary absence from training is over, and that I will be here every morning, unless something demands my attention. Therefore, I expect to see each and everyone of you on your scheduled days. By the time I walk through those doors, you will be finished stretching and warming up, and will be in the lineup you are in now. Your easy training days are over, as of now. Am I understood?" Her eyes scanned over us, daring anyone to object. Luckily, nobody seemed to be feeling especially stupid today.

"Yes Boss!"

"Thank you." Max grinned at us in that, I-know-something-you-don't-know kind of way. _Oh, God..._

"Now, training is going to start off a little different today. Since I haven't been here for the past couple weeks, I feel the need to assess where each of you are in your fighting skill. That means that you will all get to fight me. I will take volunteers first, but rest assured that you will _all_ be required to at least take a swing at me." Her grin broadened.

_That doesn't seem so bad..._ I looked around. Some people, who looked to me to be newbies by look shiny look of their tattoos, seemed exited by the idea. Other though, seemed apprehensive, and some just down right scared. I looked back at Max. She had that devastatingly beautiful, devious smirk on her face. The one she gets when she knows that she is going to win, weather you like it or not.

At that moment, she was so unbelievably sexy to me, that I almost forgot where I was.

"Any questions?" she asked.

"No Boss!"

Her eyes flickered over to mine for a fraction of a second, her smirk deepening just a bit, and my knees almost gave out.

"Then lets get started."

**I'VE A GIRL BACK HOME, WHO'S UNLIKE ANY OTHER... YEAH THE ONLY GIRL WHO'D LOVE HIM IS HIS MOTHER...**

* * *

**Right, so here is my idea people. I'm hoping that it will not only inspire you guys to review, but will inspire me to update sooner.**

**I**** am going to start putting a question at the bottom of each post, it could be either a riddle or just a random question, for you guys to answer. The question could pertain to one of three categories; Movies, Riddles, or Random Facts. After you answer the question, you guys will get to vote for witch category you would like next. (Note: please put your vote inside your review, and know that a category cannot be chosen twice in a row, i.e. I will not ask two Movie questions in a row.) The questions will start out fairly easy, but will get harder as time goes on.**

**Now, for all your hard work you will be rewarded. The first five people to answer the question correctly will get a prize. The four runner ups will get a preview of the next chapter the day before I post it. Keep in mind that for you to get the preview, you have to leave me an e-mail address or a link to your profile. The first person to answer correctly will get the _entire chapter_**** a full day before I post it. **

**So, there is your incentive. I just randomly had this idea and wanted to see how it would work out. The first question is below. Good Luck!**

**Riddle:**

Two coins make thirty cents, one of them is not a nickle. What are the two coins?


End file.
